Duty of the heart
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: Since Nigel's departure, Abby faces strain and emotions that are difficult to contain, But upon his return, Abby will see him in a light she never thought was possible... NigelXAbby & KukiXWally
1. Challenging missions and emotions

**Hey there, Firstly thankyou for reading this fanfic, it will consist of quite a lot of chapters I'm hoping, but my review count will depend on that :) I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it is set after Numbuh One (Nigel) has left the KND and the events surrounding his friends. the "x-x-x-x-x-x" signals the end of POV's and return to normal POV. Please review I'm keen to hear your opinions. **

Nigel's POV

Kid's Next Door, an organisation created to protect the children of the world from the tyranny of Teenagers and Adults. For generations children have joined and fought for the defence of kids, only to have the various mixture of villainy step in the way, with attempts to destroy and stop the kids next door from doing their jobs, and making them grow up early. These however have all to date been failures. But a new era has begun, in Sector V and up on the moon base, my days as leader of Sector V have now come to an end, as I was selected to be part of the ultimate team kids next door has ever created…the Galactic Kids Next Door. Becoming an operative for them is classed as an honour in most respects. However as I set out to become an operative for this unique league of kids, my last days were to be the hardest I could have ever imagined, the idea of leaving my friends behind was something more difficult than I could have ever expected. The times I had spent with those I knew as my closest friends, were moments I would never forget. But as I left dutifully, they waved me off with encouraging words, calling my name, instead of referring to me by my code name for the last time. I was operative Numbuh one.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Numbuh four give me a status report! Numbuh two take the weapons needed and have them ready, and Numbuh three, ensure all operatives required are present and ready!' demanded an operative that the three friends she addressed knew so well. She had become the one in charge in recent times, the leading operative settling herself upon the chair reserved for the Supreme Leader of the kids next door. She watched the surrounding team as they made preparations for their latest mission, her highly positioned seating allowing her to scan the room completely as everyone got into place. The young operative had a darkened bronze skin tone, with ebony hair that was put back into a plait, keeping it out of her way for the most part, though their was no one present who had ever seen it down, the length was to her waist. Her deep chocolate eyes observed everyone in the room, and as she sat back to look out into the dark sky of space, she found herself unable to relax. Her new duties as the Supreme Leader of Kid's next door, and leader of Sector V were proving tough when mixed together, but she was the one who appeared to have an unshakable confidence, she was Numbuh five. 'Numbuh Two, do you have the weaponry needed?' she questioned directing it to a short and rounded operative who wore goggle like glasses and an attire which made him look almost like a nerd, though his intelligence had proved highly useful to the kid's next door and it had not yet failed them. 'Yeah we got everything ready Numbuh five, ready and awaiting order,' he confirmed leaving the main station room as Numbuh three came forward. 'Numbuh Five, everyone is present and at their stations,' she confirmed her long black hair almost matching Numbuh Five's though it hung loosely down her back, straight. Her small, round set eyes watching up awaiting Numbuh five to give her any other orders, but she was quickly dismissed, yet Numbuh three continued to linger by, folding her arms, the sleeves of her medium green top far to long and covering her hands.

As Numbuh five sighed, Numbuh three looked up to her in silent questioning, when the operatives were brought to assembly in front of her. Standing up and stepping down, Numbuh five was joined by Numbuh's two, three and four who watched with serious expressions across their faces. 'Okay, everyone listen up, Numbuh five has something she wants to say before we arrive at the moon base…' she began, most who had worked with her before only too used to her dialogue being in third person for the most part. 'Now you all will have your superiors when we arrive, and Numbuh five expects you to respect them and do as they say,' she told them with a tone of warning in her voice. 'For those of you who have never met the operatives for Sector V, Numbuh five shall leave it to them to introduce themselves, but this is a serious dilemma, a Kids next door operative who was due to be decommissioned has breached security and smuggled in the teen ninja's,' she stated. The rising whispering and murmuring spread through out of the room, Numbuh five knew some of the operatives before her were aware of the situation, as some were usually stationed at the moon base. However those who had managed to escape had come directly to Numbuh five, bringing her to the position she was in now, though the whispering died down as she continued. 'There is also reason to believe that the delightful children from down the lane are causing technical issues which are too occurring up at the moon base. Now the plan is simple, when we arrive, Numbuh 4, 3 & 2 will lead you in your teams to the separate areas of the moon base and Numbuh five will head for the centre…'

'You're going in there alone? That's beyond reckless, it's dangerous, and you don't know what you're gonna face…'

'Numbuh five thinks she knows what she's doing, thanks,' Numbuh five replied heatedly, before continuing, 'once the points are clear you have been assigned too, you shall all stand guard and await orders to return to your individual sectors, while your superiors will join me to end it,' she finished.

It was then Numbuh five allowed her fellow team-mates introduce themselves each standing forwards, 'all who are working the south part of the moon base will be joining me. Numbuh Two AKA Hoagie Gilligan,' he said gesturing a hand towards himself. 'I'm Numbuh Three, AKA Kuki Sanban we'll be going in the west wing of the moon base, please follow orders at all times and we won't have a problem,' she finished with a sweet smile, Numbuh five aware of her temperament if provoked. 'An I'm Numbuh four AKA Wallabee Beatles so listen up!' Numbuh four said in a loud and demanding voice, 'we'll be taking out the east side where those jerks are likely to be. I don't want anyone who's gonna be weak, we're in this fight to win got it?' he said, the operatives he was working with nodding solemnly, 'good,' he stated satisfied.

As Numbuh Five turned from them, the operatives left, and waited at their stationed exits from the ship which drew closely to the moon base. 'Numbuh four,' she said looking to the young Australian lad, who approached her and waited for her to speak, his hair was blond and fell across his face, though the light blue eyes shone underneath, he above the others seemed determined and ready for any fight. 'What's our status?' she questioned simply, 'everything's fine, nothin's gonna go wrong, we're completely prepared. Ya know Numbuh five, you've taken all this on really well,' he finished, Numbuh five looking back to him with a faint smile, when her eyes were brought up, locking on the moon base which was so brightly lit and she tensed, sensing the probability of her sister being there before entering the building. 'Numbuh four, Numbuh two, Numbuh three, go to your assigned posts and have everyone ready their weapons,' she said as more of a request than an order. She could not help in being slightly softer with her closest friends, it was just natural, but her authoritative figure came forward as she braced herself, ready for anything thrown at her. She would not fail, not matter what.

As they landed easily outside the moon base, Numbuh five called over the intercom to all the stations allowing them to leave the ship and go directly into the building, Numbuh five making a more discreet entrance as she climbed the side of the building and entered from a higher floor, the wind catching in her long hair as she swung herself in the window easily, the shards of glass breaking beneath her feet as she stepped out of the room, and was immediately on guard. Edging through the moon base, all was silent; something Numbuh five knew wouldn't last for long as she crept down the corridors, knowing her way around the moon base well. Putting on the glasses which Numbuh one had given her, she tilted her cap downwards slightly, and continued her journey to the centre of the base, where she knew undoubtedly Cree would probably be waiting for her, and she intended to give her sister one hell of a fight. Taking the walkie-talkie she had, Numbuh five queried in an urgent whisper, 'Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, have you reached your targeted areas?' it was a few moments before Numbuh five heard any voices over the walkie-talkie, but soon enough all had reported they were there, and there was not as much trouble as expected.

Frowning, Numbuh five went deeper into the moon base, still being careful not to let her guard down as she manoeuvred into the main electrical wiring part. After slipping in the room, she coded the passwords which she had been told as Supreme leader, and followed the instructions given by Numbuh two. Within moments she had full access to the computer network, and sent out an urgent message to the Galactic Kids Next Door.

**To all operatives who read this, do not send any classified information through the mainstream computers to the moon base. Trouble is being caused by who we believe is the Teen Ninja's. Await further messages from an operative, before resuming the sending of any information. Signed Numbuh five, AKA Abigail Lincoln. **

After submitting the message, Numbuh five left the screen of the computer and opened the door looking around before stepping out, when a figure lunged at her, but she dove down, kicking her feet up and flinging them off her with accuracy and ease. 'Numbuh five isn't easily brought down,' she admitted looking over the unmistakeable teen and keeping completely focused as the boy began to stand again, though noting the way he brought himself into a crouch first, Numbuh five was aware of his next move and dodged, as the teen lunged forwards to knock her down. 'You take after your sister,' he remarked with a smirk, Numbuh five looking thunderous as she took her turn to go for him, succeeding as she pinned him against the wall, saying in a low voice. 'Numbuh five is not like Cree…'

'One day you will be,' he replied simply, 'one day you'll be a teen and you'll forget you ever worked for these little babies,' he added grinning Numbuh five replying with a sharp edge, 'Numbuh five thinks you shouldn't count on it.' It was then Numbuh five was joined by Numbuh four, who was keen to finish the fight started with the teen. 'Ya can go on Numbuh Five, I got this one covered,' he smirked, Numbuh five nodding returning the grin as she then went towards the centre of the moon base where an unexpected foe awaited her.

Hearing yells of triumph and anger, Numbuh Five knew the fighting had begun in each segment of the moon base, the noise and crashing of items around the building coming louder as she came to the main room. Going inside, Numbuh five had been surprised to see it empty at first, generally used to the busy lifestyles that were lived out in that very room. However it was then a voice made itself present and Numbuh five was drawn to the sound as it spoke out. 'Well Abigail, I should have expected you to raid our party tonight, which was totally un-cool, though I don't deny it would have been simple to win a fight against you…'

'Girl, I could beat you any day,' she said raising an eyebrow as she looked around the room and saw the source of her voice, which in turn was not her sister but a video recording. 'While I would have loved to have been the one to do it myself, I'm afraid I had other business to attend too, therefore, I have left your defeat in the capable hands of the other Teen Ninja's…later sis!' Turning on the last word, Numbuh five was instantly on alert, walking around the room for any sign of the Teen Ninja's when a girl leapt out into the room, wearing battle ready armour, her blonde hair coming over one of her eyes. As she watched Numbuh five with an unreadable expression, she took a metal spear in her hands and with precision threw it, the spear landing in the position where Numbuh five had just been, striking hard into the flooring. 'Numbuh Five thinks your gonna have to do better than that,' she said with a grin as she landed behind the teen, the aggravated blonde girl turning and attempting to punch her, Numbuh five jumping over her and grabbing the spear, pulling it over and around the neck of the teen as she remarked, 'looks like Numbuh five burst your bubble, and just when she was thinking there was going to be a challenge.'

'Let me go!' she yelled angrily trying to struggle from Numbuh Five's tight grasp with no such luck when another voice came over them, the main doors opening as her team-mates worked in, appearing virtually unscathed. 'Somehow Numbuh five thinks your game is up,' she grinned watching as the other operatives of the moon base now entered, coming forward and placing the teen under arrest. As they led her from the room, her abuse rang throughout the corridor; 'you won't get away with this you little brats!' she seethed, the sound becoming more muffled as Numbuh Five called after them, 'Numbuh five thinks some tape would be a good idea!'

'Um Numbuh Five,' interrupted Numbuh three, 'we have the traitor to the moon base, formally known as Numbuh one hundred and seventeen…' Numbuh Five cast a glance to a young appearing boy with tousled brow hair. His expression was downcast and he seemed to be almost dragged into the room by the operatives who held him in a vice like grip. 'What's your name?' Numbuh Five asked, her voice giving away no hint of anger. 'Rod…' he answered quietly, still not looking up.

'Why would you help the Teen Ninja's? Have you forgotten your duty to the Kid's Next Door?' she asked the boy now looking up to her with a mixture of hurt and anger. 'My "duty" will be forgotten when I'm decommissioned in a few days. I didn't want to leave…ever…and when I was told there'd be no other way; I felt bitter towards the Kid's Next Door entirely, I'd just be a forgotten operative. But my brother…the one you knocked out,' he added giving Numbuh Four a disgusted expression, which he returned with a deathly glare. 'He told me how much better the Teen Ninja's were, how destructive and ruthless the Kid's Next Door were, and that by joining them, life would be better…and I believed them.'

'We don't need to hear anymore,' Numbuh Five said silencing him, 'if you were that dedicated to the Kid's Next Door, you wouldn't have listened to the lies planted by the Teen Ninja's and helped them…'

'But my brother…'

'Your brother; is none of Numbuh Five's concern, her sister Cree is part of the Teen Ninja's and she don't listen to her every time she tries to force Numbuh Five into their team, we all have a choice. You've made yours, but when you near adulthood, Numbuh Five wonders whether you'll break your vow to the Teen Ninja's as well?' she questioned rhetorically, 'just get him out of my sight,' Numbuh five concluded, waving her hand up airily as she turned her back to him. 'Shall we decommission immediately?' requested an operative.

'You shall make that decision Numbuh Five has no intention of involving herself with the decommissioning process,' she replied with a slight shudder at the mentioning. After being taken away, Numbuh Five smiled at her team-mates, grateful the mission had been a success. 'Well done Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, we've done ourselves proud today,' she said grinning, when Numbuh 86 came hurrying into the room loudly and demanding to know what went on. 'She insisted on coming straight here after we untied her,' explained another operative sheepishly who clearly feared Numbuh 86, the tomboyish kid looking around her in clear frustration. 'Maybe we'd better head back before she starts,' Numbuh Two suggested, their leader nodding as they made to depart from the moon base, receiving congratulatory words, pats on the backs and handshakes along the way, when a single statement made Numbuh Five pause. 'I reckon you could've given Numbuh One a run for his money,' the voice smirked, Numbuh Five's smile leaving her face as she now walked straight into the ship, the others embarking quickly and upon order starting up the ship. 'Numbuh Five, are you okay?' Numbuh Three questioned tentatively, Numbuh five removing the dark glasses she wore and going into the back of the ship where she would not be disturbed as she sat down and tried to hold back her emotions…

**As you can tell, there are a few struggles which are undergoing currently for some of the characters, but just what will happen? Please R&R I really really appreciate it. Thankyou and I will be updating soon x **


	2. A bitter operative

**Hiya everyone! Hope your all okay :) just want to say before you read on, thankyou to my first reviewers for this fanfic - chiischi, kim, goldenflither and SuzukaTamashii. Okay so now we have heard a little from Abby and a small intro from Nigel in the first chapter, I wanted to bring a bit of focus on the other characters and their views on it. I hope you enjoy, please, please, please review, as I am really keen to hear how you think its going. **

The journey home was at best, quiet. After Numbuh Five disappeared to the back of the ship, with the intention of taking some time out alone, only re-surfacing to tell her three team-mates they were to keep a steady course on the way back, and if she was needed to come for her. Doing everything needed to ensure they'd be arriving back at Sector V's base within the next fifteen to twenty minutes, Numbuh's two, three and four, began to talk about the recent mission. 'Do you think Numbuh Five's okay?' Numbuh three questioned concerned,

'Absolutely, an why shouldn't she be? We won didn't we? An we got to kick some teenage butts,' Numbuh four grinned, Numbuh three not saying anything more on the topic only glancing over at the door occasionally, which Numbuh five had gone through. 'I do agree with Numbuh three though, she doesn't seem herself entirely…' Numbuh two pointed out,

'Ah I wouldn't worry abut it, I mean she's the supreme leader _and_ leader of Sector V now, she's bound to have run herself tired,'

'Mm,' Numbuh three mumbled unconvinced, 'I wonder how Numbuh one is…'

'I dunno he hasn't been in contact since he left, so much for not forgetting ya friends,' Numbuh four answered with a slightly sour tone. 'Anyway, I'd like to know how one operative managed to cut off security and sneak in a bunch of cruddy teenagers,' he continued with a frown.

'So would we,' an authoritative voice remarked behind them, the three operatives turning to see the main screen lowering and an image of an operative coming across it. The kid was young but stern in appearance, with dark hair that was combed back an a suit for his attire, it was clear to Numbuh two, three and four that he worked with the galactic kid's next door.

'Where is operative Numbuh five?' he demanded,

'She's in the back, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be disturbed, so how may we help you?' Numbuh three requested calmly, the operative watching them disgruntled, but he continued. 'Earlier this evening we received word of interference at the moon base, and the message was signed by Numbuh Five AKA Abigail Lincoln, and otherwise known as Supreme Leader of the Kid's Next Door. Now usually we wouldn't need to look into situations such as these, but after an operative with us voiced concern, it left us with little option but to check on the problem. So can someone please explain what has been going on?' he said, his voice raising in volume making Numbuh three wince slightly. 'Well maybe if ya didn't yell at us we wouldn't have too…' Numbuh four began in an equally angered voice

'Its fine we can tell you what you need to know Numbuh…'

'313,' he finished,

'Right, well we were stationed at our base with Sector V as usual, I was running statistics on some of our weaponry, Numbuh's three and four were working in the main area of the building, and Numbuh five was in the control room. It was then that we had an unexpected arrival of Operative's from the moon base, most alright, but some injured. They told us of their escape from the moon base, and came to Numbuh five for help after they had been over-run with teenagers who had gotten through the security fields. Naturally she complied with their requests and immediately gathered together a large number of operatives for a special night mission. We arrived after half an hour and stabilized the situation, so the moon base is now stable and safe, and we are just making our return now. All those who work below the level of Numbuh five, have returned to their stations and everything is in working order, with the exceptions of some breakages caused by the teenagers. But the teenagers are being sorted now,' Numbuh two explained. Numbuh 313 listened with a serious expression crossing his face.

'Very well, but the moment Numbuh five is available, she will need to contact the galactic Kid's Next Door and confirm your story, she knows the passwords,' he told them, Numbuh four raising an eyebrow to this. 'An just what makes ya think were lying?' he said testily,

'Numbuh Five is the supreme leader as I have already mentioned, and it is a requirement that she keeps in check with us on any important missions,' he informed them.

'Right…' Numbuh four responded sarcastically, Numbuh three nudging him in the ribs, knowing it wouldn't make things better, 'don't mind him,' she said lightly, ignoring the grumbling from Numbuh four beside her. 'Could we speak to Numbuh one while your there, I mean we haven't spoken to him for weeks and we'd like to know how he is…'

'Numbuh one is fine, though I don't believe you have any need to speak to him as a Galactic Kid's Next Door, operative.' Numbuh four about to retort when Numbuh 313 cut across him, 'ensure the message gets to Numbuh five, or we'll be back in contact,' he stated cutting the line as the screen went black.

'Well he wasn't very cooperative,' Numbuh two frowned, Numbuh four scoffing

'He was about as cooperative I am with the ninja teens,' he responded bitterly, looking up to see Sector V in clear sight.

'Well were home anyway,' Numbuh two said trying to lighten the mood, Numbuh five coming out as if on cue and walking to them, 'Numbuh two set the landing coordinates, Numbuh three is the landing pad ready?' she questioned.

'Yup, all ready to go,' Numbuh three replied cheerfully, Numbuh five giving a small smile and thanking her team-mates for working the ship without her to stand in command. 'Ah it was no problem,' Numbuh four replied grinning,

'Good to hear,'

'But the Galactic Kid's Next Door have been in contact, and want you to get back to them.'

'What Numbuh one?' she asked, her voice failing to hold much of a casual tone.

'No 313, he wouldn't let us speak with Numbuh one,' Numbuh two remarked, Numbuh five frowning at this. 'Why?'

'We don't know he was just arrogant…'

'Well Numbuh five will be having a word with Numbuh 313, galactic operative or not' she stated as they made ready to land.

'Numbuh five, are you okay?' Numbuh three asked in a quiet and muffled tone as she brought her covered hands to her mouth.

Numbuh five sighed but tried to give a reassuring response. 'Numbuh five is fine girl, don't worry about it, she's fine,' though Numbuh three didn't look any happier as Numbuh five didn't continue the conversation, keen to avoid it as best she could. As they made a steady landing, the four operatives disembarked, and most headed straight to bed, feeling the strain and exhaustion of the mission. But this was one luxury Numbuh five had to do without for now. Going through to the control room, Numbuh five started getting ready for a transmission, and sending the signal over to be accepted by the Galactic Kid's Next Door. In an instant, Numbuh five was put through, and faced the operative which she presumed her team-mates were on about directly. 'Good evening Numbuh five,'

'You requested to speak with Numbuh five?' she replied calmly,

'We received you message…'

'Then you will have also heard the moon base had been cleared of any danger,' Numbuh five cut in lightly. 'Yes I presume the operatives responsible for their lack of precautions are receiving suitable punishment…'

'There was a single operative involvement, Numbuh 112 AKA Rod, due to be decommissioned next week.'

'I assume he has been immediately decommissioned?'

'Numbuh five will find out what the final decision was,' the newest leader replied, 'she has no desire to decide the fate of those to be decommissioned, it is something Numbuh five will _never _involve herself with.' Her statement was defiant, unchangeable, though Numbuh 313 had an unreadable expression that played across his face.

'Very well, though I would expect you to keep an eye on all that is going on…'

'And Numbuh five would request you show some respect and dignity towards the members I work with of Sector V, you may be part of the Galactic Kid's Next Door, but your rights to have a go at the Kid's Next Door are limited to Numbuh five now, and those who are second in command to her.'

'Nigel did say you were perhaps the strongest of the team, and you show an impressive defensive streak, though I wonder what happens when the barrier is down,' he pondered, his eyes narrowing with a slight smirk.

'You say it like you expect failure, you have no right to judge Numbuh five, 313' she said angrily,

'Just like you have no right to answer back to me,' he snapped,

'How old are you exactly?' Numbuh five questioned frowning, the agent looking taken aback and retorted vindictively. 'Don't ask the questions which you have no reason to enquire, this meeting is over, and don't bother trying to contact Numbuh one…'

'Numbuh one can speak to his friends if he wants to,'

'Really? And just what makes you think that would include you?' he said, Numbuh five turning and pulling the plug on the computer from the wall with a hard tug. As the screen went black once again, those words ran through Numbuh five's mind as she tossed the plug aside and pulled her hat over her eyes as she left the control room.

'Numbuh five, Numbuh 86 has been on the phone, she says there's another mission to attend to, what do you want me to tell her?'

'Say Numbuh five's on her way,' she replied, putting on the dark glasses and taking a deep breath. It always felt strange for her to wear Nigel's glasses, but nothing like before when she used to look up into the eyes of Numbuh one…the operative who should be wearing them… 'So what did she say I'm dealing with?'

'Were looking into it now, but we think it's the teen ninja's again, I don't think they expected us to win that one, or at least so quickly…'

'It wasn't really much of a problem, there weren't really any teens around,' Numbuh five replied,

'You have no idea, there were dozens of them, and most were caught though some escaped…'

'Escaped?! Where to? You have to be kidding me,' she said exasperated, not waiting for an answer and running outside where the Kid's Next Door bikes were kept, suspended by tight air pressure that allowed a certain degree of air travel. Without another moment, she took off, taking light weaponry with her, a voice coming out over the built in walkie-talkie. 'Numbuh five can you hear me?'

'Yeah, so what is Numbuh Five dealing with here?'

'Well the teen ninja's that escaped have just landed near Sector V after we managed to intercept their ship, though they've taken off towards the harbour…'

'Right, Numbuh fives on it,' she confirmed, tearing down the street at a high speed, not noting her legs numbing with the force of the wind against them. Seeing the teen ninja's in sight, Numbuh five managed to get ahead of them and cut them off, the four stopping and watching as she tried to regain her breath.

The four stood in front of Numbuh Five were none that she had seen before, and no where amongst them was Cree. There were three boys and one girl amongst them, the girl having brown hair which hung in ringlets around her face; her eyes were dark and frowning at the Kid's Next door operative in front of them. One of the boys had a dark complexion, very much darker than Numbuh five with black hair that sprawled across his face in a messy style; he had a cut across his face and watched her with a twisted expression. The other two boys looked like brothers, though the one which had long blonde hair that was brought back into a ponytail was someone Numbuh five now recognised. 'Jason…' she said looking at him, the former Kid's Next Door operative looking away from her. 'The most defiant that you would never involve yourself, Numbuh five doesn't know if it's wise to believe it,' the young teen then looked at her with a dark expression, shifting his posture into a defensive one. 'You have no idea…' the two teens aside of him threw themselves at her, Numbuh five jumping into the air, and flinging round, cursing at the fact she was surrounded. But she wasn't to be put off by the fact she was outnumbered, it was something that she never believed was impossible to get out of. In fact the whole experience was the one time Numbuh five was able to finally escape all the thoughts that ran through her mind concerning Kid's Next Door. It seemed weird to find that she found her escape in fighting off the Teen Ninja's who brought forth their battle ready armour, but she was more than capable of handling them, even more capable than she was with handling her current feelings and emotions.

'You ready to accept defeat,' Jason offered Numbuh five looking to him with a grin,

'You're kidding Numbuh five right? Bring it on,' she encouraged, when all four aimed to take her out directly, Numbuh five avoiding each move with a quick dive or sudden movement that could not afford to be a moment too soon. Her accuracy had gradually gotten better over time, though as she fought with ease, Numbuh five was unaware she was being watched, those who observed her techniques worried about her not calling in for any reinforcements and continuing to take the teens out alone. As Jason's weapon was knocked from his hand, he tried to regain it, but being to quick, Numbuh five reached it first and held it against him, 'Numbuh five doesn't know what possessed you to join the teen ninja's but she suggests…' she began turning and punching the nearest one to her as he tried to disarm her, and tossing him against the other two who now flew back onto the hard concrete, their armour screeching across the ground. 'That you reconsider your options,' she concluded before dropping the item she held and taking out a phone, speed-dialling her fellow operatives. 'Numbuh four, do Numbuh five a favour and send her the teen ninja specialist operatives now.'

'Sure thing Numbuh five, ya need a hand?' returned the voice hopefully.

'Nah I think Numbuh five's got it covered,' she smiled, before turning back to where Jason was lay to find him gone. Frowning she was about to step back when she felt a pair of arms around her throat, trying to pull her down to the floor, though she managed to throw them over her, the slam of it she knew would have sent a shatter running through the bones if it hadn't of been for the teens armour. 'Numbuh five thinks you underestimate her abilities,' she remarked coldly, the teen not answering as a large shadow crossed over them, Numbuh five looking up to see the operatives she'd requested arriving and within moments had the three tied. 'Were there anymore?'

'Yeah one,' Numbuh five replied,

'Description?'

'You don't need one, it was Jason Riles,' she told him, the operative's eyes widening.

'Did you get it sorted?' Numbuh 86 called coming over to her,

'Numbuh five didn't realise Numbuh 86 was on the teen ninja specialist team' she said in an undertone to the operative beside her who sighed. 'She's not, she came along to see what you were doing,'

'Like a dog with a bone…' she muttered in slight irritation.

'Numbuh five, good work, but I'm afraid that's not all on the list…'

'Its gonna be a long night,' she sighed, when an operative pointed out the bleeding wound on her arm, 'Numbuh five will get it cleaned up, Numbuh 86 send me any documents on further missions, she doesn't need a side-kick, I have my team and that's that,' she said sternly.

'Don't you talk to me like that!' Numbuh 86 started, Numbuh five ignoring her and getting back on the bike, 'hey I'm not done with you!' Numbuh 86 said annoyed, the sting in Numbuh five's arm apparent as she took off once again down the silent roads home, the pain in her arm not being the only thing hurting her.

As they walked away from the scene, Numbuh five didn't know she had still been watched, the former operative breathing her name in concern, 'Abby…'

**Know who that is? I like to keep people guessing with my chapters at best, but you may find a few cliffhangers in my chapters. Please review, hope you enjoyed, and i shall update soon. Again thanks to everyone who reviews, it means so much and inspires me to continue... thankyou x **


	3. An appearance from Nigel

**Hey everyone, here's chapter three. This follows straight on from the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy, we see more of the other three operatives as well in this chapter, and an appearance from Numbuh one AKA Nigel :) Hope you enjoy, some sadness, and a slight hint of romance?? read and see R&R thankyou! xx **

After getting inside, Numbuh five had gone straight to the kitchen and pulled some ice-cream out from the freezer, putting it out for a moment to defrost while she tended to her arm, when turning round Numbuh four stood in front of her. 'Don't scare Numbuh five like that, you startled her,' she remarked frowning.

'Sorry, so was your second trip a success?' he replied, Numbuh five nodding when he caught sight of her arm, the blood running down it and drying out. 'God Numbuh five, you need to get that checked out,' he said looking from her wound to her, Numbuh five discarding it lightly. 'Don't worry, Numbuh five's got it covered, just a weapon which apparently caught her off guard,' she said with a sigh, turning and getting a damp cloth as she began to clean it up. 'I'll go an' get the bandages,' he told her leaving the room, Numbuh five sitting at the table and wincing slightly at the stinging. Hearing a loud sound emitting from a different room, she rose from the table and went to collect the arriving documents, frowning as they mounted up in front of her. Beginning to flick through them, Numbuh five knew they'd take ages to get through; the problems the adults and teens were causing were growing. However deep down though she knew she could handle most which was thrown at her, the idea of dealing with her own sector's problems and the problems directed towards the moon base was proving tougher than she could have ever expected.

However as Numbuh four brought her the bandages, Numbuh five going back into the other room to finish clearing everything up, she was also aware that her emotional state wasn't proving helpful. Numbuh five was always capable and at best the strength behind Sector V, as Numbuh one had complimented…Numbuh one…that codename was one she rarely spoke. Every time he was mentioned, Numbuh five's thoughts drifted back to him, making it difficult to focus on much else, though she kept herself very withdrawn on the matter. Not keen to talk about him if the topic arose, worried her emotions would succeed in getting the better of her. Seeing the deep cut down her arm, Numbuh five had been surprised at her lack of noticing the fact she had been so badly wounded, though as she wrapped the bandage tightly across it, she was grateful to know the pain would soon begin to numb. Numbuh four had been about to leave her to go to bed when Numbuh five called him back. 'Numbuh four?'

'Yeah,'

'Thanks…' she smiled.

The fact that she had a lot of work to attend too didn't bother Numbuh five as much as she'd expected, with so much on her mind, it left little time for her to think about any of the problems that seemed to be over-whelming her. The days which followed were hard but well spent. The adults had attempted to split up the Sector V operatives and take them down one by one. But through their matched abilities they broke through the bounds, it had been Numbuh three's time to shine, the anger burning in her eyes as she had watched several adults trying to pin down Numbuh four. The way she could fight when faced with dire situations shouldn't have come as a surprise to her friends, but her fighting skills when in a bad mood were beyond impressive. Though her chosen moment for acting when Numbuh four had been put in danger was something that Numbuh five reflected on later making her smile. Numbuh Three and Four had gotten on pretty well, despite Numbuh fours disliking of anything girly. Though Kuki was the one person he seemed to have a soft spot for which he unwillingly showed on occasions.

Working as a team was something that the operatives found comfort in, none saying this, but the idea of working together made them more in control of any battle, they were a team of varied talents which made them each unique in their own right. Numbuh two was the intelligence behind much of their weaponry and equipment, his extensive designs and work proving a useful asset when the tree-house was built. Numbuh three could be classed as the softest of the originally five operatives, her dedication to making everything happy and bubbly soon changing when danger lurked nearby. Though she could be gullible she was not someone to mess around with. Numbuh four ultimately showed more brawns than brains, acting on instinct rather than careful consideration. However his loyalty and duty to protect his friends could never be swayed. Numbuh five was the final but strongest addition to the team, being extremely agile and flexible in her approach, she proved a talented member, and true friend. With Numbuh one being the team leader and a clearly successful team member, Numbuh five had taken on the role well, being respected by not only her team mates but by those who all worked below her, though to Abby everyone was equal no matter what their standing. Though her work came at no easy price, the stress and strains of doing so much were beginning to over-come her, but the loss of her friend made everything difficult to bear…though her mistake in not confiding this in her friends led to her feeling more and more pressured by her own emotions.

As Abby sat on her bed a few nights on she sighed, looking down at the black sunglasses which Nigel had entrusted her with upon leaving, she couldn't help but think about him now; there was after all nothing to distract her. Turning the glasses in her hands, she felt almost relieved not to have any missions that she was being called too…at least for now…since he had left Numbuh five's duties as the leader of Sector V had been instantaneous, something which proved to be difficult and time-consuming. However it had not always been like this…but the problems since Nigel's leave had only escalated. Being supreme commander of Kids Next Door, is perhaps the hardest responsibility, Numbuh five had ever been faced with, her taking over from both Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 had come as something she wasn't keen on taking on. Though the hardest thing she did was taking Numbuh 1's post, and it was something he sensed that unnerved her…In the last few days before he left, Nigel had tried to encourage Abby as much as he possibly could, though none of the five team-mates had known the hardships they would come to face. It was as a sharp beeping sound made its presence in her room, Abby looked up, her expression becoming sharper and losing any trace of remorse and sadness as she stood up, clutching the glasses in her hands as she left her room, and entered the main body of the tree-house which made up Sector V.

Walking down the stairs and through the main living area, she looked outside and frowned, the sun was not yet rising…another night mission she guessed before going into the main electronics room and starting up the computer. Numbuh five did not bother settling herself into the large armchair provided, confident it would be a pointless effort. 'Good morning Numbuh five,' greeted an operative which she had never met though Numbuh five was more interested in why they were calling her from the moon base so early. 'Just tell Numbuh five whats going on, so she can finish the damn mission and get some sleep,' she replied sharply, the edginess in her tone something she was sure was getting worse. 'Our operatives have confirmed there are strange problems occurring down on the streets, the snow is set to fall, but it would seem the adults are putting salt on the ground to stop us having a snow day and forcing us into school.'

'Those adults make Numbuh five so angry,' she remarked coldly, 'alright, Numbuh five will go and sort it out now, and as well tell Numbuh 86 to stop bugging Numbuh five when she ain't needed,'

'Yes Numbuh Five, received.' Abby hadn't been surprised to see the operative go so swiftly, most avoided confrontation with Numbuh 86, though she wasn't someone that Abby was ever going to be fearful of.

Going out into the cool morning air, Numbuh five began to make her through the streets armed and ready to remove any traces of salted ground. The fact it was meant to snow overnight was usually something the kids next door loved, the snow days were often fun and relaxing despite the fact they were still on guard, though as Numbuh five walked around their town, she felt the bitter cold against her arms and legs, it's icy chill leaving her almost shaking as she did her sweep of the streets. The coldness bringing out the pain from her slowly healing arm though she tried to ignore it. Clearing the salt took hours, its substance sticking to the hard concrete sidewalks, but Numbuh five wasn't about to give up or call in for some help, believing depriving her fellow operatives and friends wasn't fair to say the least. However as the time fell to four am, the sun still failing to rise, Numbuh five felt the first trace of snow fall against her hand, the frozen liquid trailing off and at last hitting the ground, where it stayed. Grateful the salt was coming off, Abby was about to return when a low chuckle emitted from a street corner, and the Kid's next door leader looked up, her eyes narrowing at the sight of one of the henchmen she knew worked for "Mr. Boss."

During the time she was out, her fellow three operatives had joined together in the main living space of the tree-house to talk more thoroughly about Numbuh five. 'She's not herself, anyone can see it, Numbuh five is showing very little in the way of happiness,' Numbuh three said sadly, Numbuh four not quite as disbelieving of it now, 'but why should she be? I mean come on; she's not weak by far,'

'I didn't say she was weak, I said unhappy, and she is, you can tell she is…'

'I think it has something to do with Numbuh one,' Numbuh two spoke up, the pair looking from their discussion to Hoagie who settled down into his arm chair. 'Look I just think, since he left she's probably felt like he abandoned us, and we know he didn't but they were on the same wave-length. They always seemed to share similar views and were able to discuss tactics and anything like that with no problems. I don't think you really notice the strength of a friendship until it is broken,' Numbuh two explained.

'Your right, Numbuh five isn't weak in the slightest, she holds the team together, she is the head of the team and I think her authority won't change. But just because she's strong, doesn't mean that she can be that way all the time…Numbuh five's just like anyone else, she can be hurt, and she can feel sadness. The only difference is in the fact she conceals it,' Numbuh three agreed.

'Then tell her I'm sorry.'

The three operatives looked into the master control room; the door being open leaving a clear view of the main computer where the screen was now on and looking at them with a mixture of sadness and concern stood Numbuh one. He hadn't changed much since the trio had last seen him, but the fact his dark glasses which Abby now wore were absent, made him unable to hide the worry in his eyes. 'Numbuh one!' Numbuh three beamed happily skipping closer to the screen, the two boys approaching more cautiously. 'Numbuh one, so ya finally decided to get in touch,' Numbuh four said folding his arms across his chest. Numbuh one raised an eyebrow before sighing, knowing he had been the one in the wrong. Instead of wearing the same clothes he had when working with the Kid's Next Door, Nigel was now dressed in complete black, his outfit making his complexion looking a lot paler, though Numbuh three had an idea that it hadn't been due to his outfit that he looked drained of colour. 'I'm sorry for my lack of contact…work at the Galactic Kid's Next Door hasn't exactly been easy…'

'Yeah, neither has work here, Numbuh five has been rushed off her feet since you and Numbuh 362 left, she's bearing a heavy weight,' Numbuh two remarked seriously. 'But she's done a good job of it, ya can't deny that, she's brought constant results.'

'I know she will have found it hard, but the reason I wanted Numbuh five to take my position is because I knew she could do it. I believed she could, and also I thought it may help make things a little easier concerning my departure,' Numbuh one sighed.

'You've been missed,' Numbuh three admitted with a smile, 'we've all missed you,'

'I've missed you all too Numbuh three, its been hard without you all…but where is Numbuh five?' Numbuh one asked curiously.

'Out, she got a call about half an hour ago,' Numbuh four told him matter-of-factly, 'she's had more night missions than can be counted. I dunno how she does it to be honest,'

'So how is she?' Numbuh one pried, Numbuh three seeing the concern in his expression, feeling it best to answer honestly. 'She's not herself…I think the thing with Numbuh five is that she won't admit that she's sad, she's just fighting and getting on with everything.'

'I wish I could talk to her, but naturally my timing had to be late, I wanted to speak with her previously, but my new operatives aren't so keen, I think they would rather that I don't have any involvement with the running of the Kid's Next Door, though they seem to think it's alright for them to do so themselves.' The three operatives exchanged glances before looking back to Numbuh one, clearly expecting him to explain it. 'Since I have been here, the Galactic Kid's Next Door, have aimed to…take my mind off my previous duties, friends…I know why they have done it, its to make me more focused on the tasks here, but to forget everything you ever cared about is impossible, and not something I'm about to do.'

'Why don't ya come back then? Ya already know ya missed, and its not like you wouldn't be welcome,' Numbuh four suggested,

'It's not that easy to quit the Galactic Kid's Next Door, it's classed as the highest rank, something your never supposed to want to leave. I don't doubt its good here, but I don't see this place in the same light as the other operatives. The highest rank for me I now know was being in Sector V.'

'Numbuh one sometimes it's not about asking to quit, its about doing what you think is right,' Numbuh three pointed out truthfully, 'you're a good leader and you can return to being an operative that works alongside us, but you have to be the one to make your own decisions, don't lose who you are.' Nodding Numbuh one gave his former team-mates a weak smile before requesting they said nothing of their talk with him to Numbuh five. 'I would like to speak with her soon, myself, so until then I would rather surprise her…'

'Sure Numbuh one,' Numbuh four said lightly yawning, 'well I'm gonna get some sleep,' he said Numbuh three saying she would shut down the computer systems assuring the two boys she had it covered, clearly prompting them to leave. Looking back to the screen now alone, Numbuh three sighed as she said, 'Numbuh one, don't let Numbuh five down, when it comes down to it, you two are close friends, I don't think you should lose that. Especially not when you need each other…' Watching her with a steady gaze, Numbuh one nodded merely replying, 'I'm not going to let her down ever…or any of you…goodnight Numbuh three,'

'Goodnight, Numbuh one,' she muttered the pair signing off, Numbuh Three looking at the screen with a faint smile before going up to her "Rainbow Monkey" themed room. Meanwhil Nigel looking at the monitor of his computer for a few moments longer, before turning it off and remaining sat where he was as he ran a hand across his head sighing. 'Abby…I won't let you go…' he whispered.

**So what do you reckon he'll decide to do?? and just what happened with Numbuh five and the henchmen? :) Some twists and turns yet to come! Hope you all enjoyed, I will update soon, please review, and thankyou to all my reviewers so far :) always pleased to see new reviews. Thankyou and goodnight xxxx **


	4. Snow day

**Hiya again, Here is chapter four, which has taken me till 1:30am to finish writing, hope you have enjoyed it all so far. Thankyou again to my reviewers I enjoy seeing them come up so keep reviewing and thankyou. See you at the end of the chapter xx **

While Hoagie, Kuki and Wally had been talking to Nigel, none had been aware of what Numbuh five faced, the leading operative standing tall as she levelled up with her opponent watching him carefully. 'Can Numbuh five help you?' she questioned acidly, the tall adult coming forward, his muscles bulging unnaturally as she backed up for a minute. The time reminding her of the incident with the were-dogs, making her falter for a moment before drawing herself up to full height, her weaponry at hand. 'More to the point…can you help us Abigail?' he said calmly taking a step towards her as Numbuh five who watched him cautiously, 'only Numbuh five's friends call her by her name and you ain't one of them...'

'You've cleared the paths…' he breathed ignoring her, 'Mr. Boss won't be impressed; though I'm sure your talents could be fairly useful once you become a teen…'

'Don't say that word, it sickens Numbuh five to be stood here talking to a villain, especially one who views Numbuh five as a teen when she hasn't grown up and has no intentions to.'

'A strong and skilled fighter, just like your sister no doubt,' he continued smirking, his teeth almost gleaming in the early light which now began to dawn, 'look just what do ya want?' she replied impatiently.

'I thought it may be wise to inform you that no matter what you do, the snow will be cleared, the kids will be at school; and you will have wasted your time. It's a pity you know, someone like you having to hang around with some bratty little kids. Though of course your not together anymore are you? One has left your number, or should I say "Numbuh one?"' This sparked off anger inside Abby; the mentioning of Nigel was hard enough to go on with, but to use it in a form of mockery made Numbuh five furious beyond belief. 'Numbuh five thinks you've gone to far,' she said angrily discarding the gun she helped and flipping forwards as she brought her foot round hitting the henchman easily across the face, leaving a reddened mark as she then dived back, putting distance between them.

The henchman growled viciously, leaning forwards when something made him cower, Numbuh Five standing suspiciously as he began to step back. 'This isn't over,' he said savagely before fading into the shadows, Numbuh five yelling after him, 'you can tell Mr. Boss that he will never succeed in defeating the Kid's Next door team.' After ensuring he was gone, Numbuh five had been reluctant to turn her back on the situation, but finally began to make her way back through town and home. She wondered just why there was so much trouble since Numbuh one had left, whether it were just her noticing it now with little else to focus on, or whether her weakening spirit had been sensed. Regardless she felt the determination rising constantly when she thought of her friends…she couldn't allow them to see how she was, she was the shoulder if her friends needed to cry, and in letting them see her upset she felt, wouldn't help anything. She wondered if and when she would speak to Nigel again…the operative she longed to talk to was the one boy she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her troubles from. But somehow she believed in just seeing him, it would make her problems fade…

With thin snow starting to crunch under her feet, Numbuh five tried to ignore the cold and the gradual shiver which started to make her body shake physically. Reaching the tree house her weak eyes looked upon it with gratitude. The idea of going to sleep had never been as appealing as it was now, and in all honesty she felt like she needed the rest. Going up to her room, Abby crept cautiously, not wanting to wake her fellow operatives, unaware of their so recent conversation with an operative she longed to see. Shutting her door, Numbuh five looked around her dimly lit room. It was spacious and modern, the interior design planned out by Numbuh five and something she added to on the occasion. Though walking down the two steps and across her main living room style area, she went straight to bed. Tossing her hat on her bedside table and pulling her plait out, her hair rolled down her back in tresses and over her shoulders, the silk of it brushing against her cheeks as she lay down and finally… the tears began to slowly fall down her face.

The following morning, Abby awoke at eleven am, frowning at the fact of her late awakening as she lay there still feeling the same emotions from the previous night. Though after gathering herself together, she got up and pulled on her favourite royal blue outfit, lined with white, before pulling her hair back into a plait and putting on her signature red cap. As she went downstairs, Numbuh five felt grateful of Nigel's glasses which so easily masked her blood shot eyes. Going into the kitchen, Numbuh's two, three and four sat around the table chatting about general things, which Numbuh five expected from them. Her best friend Numbuh three was talking animatedly about her beloved rainbow monkey's; which was succeeding in aggravating Numbuh four, the tough operative complaining it was too girly. Sitting down to breakfast, Numbuh five didn't feel particularly hungry, eating her toast with little interest, though she noticed how all talk died out the moment she sat down. 'Numbuh five are you okay? I heard ya come in late last night,' Numbuh four remarked.

'It was nothing, Numbuh five just had a night mission to take care of…'

'But that's the fourth this week an' its only Wednesday.'

'Numbuh five is aware of it, she has the exhaustion to prove it,' Numbuh five sighed.

'You need a break Numbuh five; otherwise you won't be able to do anything,'

'Numbuh five will be fine she just needs the chance to wake up…' she remarked lightly when an alarm sounded once again. 'Or maybe not,' she said slowly standing up, careful of her bandaged arm as the group of them left the room Numbuh five going to speak to the operative on screen.

'Sector V operatives, we have reason to believe that the delightful children from down the lane are aiming to cause havoc in the schools, with plans to brainwash them into being more…delightful…' Numbuh 274 shuddering at the thought. 'Were you aware of this Numbuh five?' he questioned when Numbuh five answered simply and calmly to the blond haired operative, 'it's a snow day.'

'Really? You completed the mission so soon?'

'I wouldn't count on that, it took Numbuh five hours to clear the roads, the adults had salted them well. But Numbuh five succeeded,' she explained calmly. 'Well, then shall we send out two moon base operatives to check out the situation?' he requested.

'Yeah, those betraying kids won't do anything at the school, but Numbuh five isn't going to be caught out,' she remarked smoothly.

'Certainly,' I will report back during the course of the day.' As the operative signed off, Numbuh five turned to her friends with a slight smile. 'Looks like we've got the day off, but still…be on alert, snow days do prompt trouble. Though Numbuh five's hoping we may get a day off, Numbuh five thinks she needs it.'

'Do you remember the last time we had a snow day, and Numbuh one was struggling with such a bad cold,' Numbuh two said thoughtfully.

'Yeah but I ain't gonna let that happen to me,' Numbuh four grinned confidently, indicating the dark scarf he wore. 'Hey Numbuh five do you…' Numbuh two began, suddenly noting the vacant space where she had been. 'Where'd she go?'

Abby's POV

Going outside into the cold morning, frosty rays of sunlight fell across the beautiful white wonderland, where kids were able to play and run around freely all day. Looking around me, smiling weakly, I was unable to feel too much sadness with such a light atmosphere now surrounding me. Though as I walked through the thick snow, the softness of it brushing against my ankles from the thick depths of it, I was certain the salt would have never held it off anyway. Though my mind was succeeding in playing back thoughts and voices I didn't want to hear, the henchmen I had seen only hours before being something of difficulty for me. It had been months since I'd seen Cree, longer than the time since I had seen…Numbuh one…However the last time we'd met, Cree had gone farther into the depths of our enemies, becoming my prime target. She worked for the father now, a dangerous man intent on destroying us altogether, and someone who I believed would not refrain from killing us to get his wish. It was an idea which made me even more determined to fight for what was right. I would fight to then end, and that was that.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Numbuh five continued to walk around the tree house she was suddenly attacked from behind with a snow ball. Turning around with a challenging grin, she saw Numbuh three a few feet from her. 'Girl, you're gonna pay for that one,' she smirked, gathering some snow and shaping it quickly with her hands before launching it. Though it was as she got a direct hit, Numbuh threes black hair making the white snow stand out across it, that Numbuh five was ambushed by Numbuh two and four who sent snowballs in every direction. That was the start of a fun and long afternoon, where the operatives managed to run themselves tired after hours, Numbuh four having his own fight in between with the Kid's Next Door hamsters that had started their own attack on Wally, him being the only one who occasionally got caught out by there sneaky and amusing tactics. This often left him chasing the hamsters and cursing them. Falling back into the snow, Numbuh five felt the cold almost cooling against her warm skin, her breathing deep, though she felt happier…her friends had ensured the day would take her mind off the problems she hid so well. Numbuh five was grateful, and glad to have them there for her when she needed it. It was then she stood up, receiving another launch of snowballs in her direction which she narrowly avoided, 'you're gonna have to do better than that,' she taunted, throwing one back and hitting Numbuh four across the shoulder.

'Oh it's on,' he grinned, the snowball fight continuing when suddenly an alarm rang through the tree-house and shouting down the streets could be heard. 'NUMBUH FIVE, GROWN UP ATTACK' Numbuh two bellowed from the top of the tree house, Numbuh three, four and five abandoning the snowballs as they ran around the front where a horrifying sight awaited them. The delightful children from down the lane stood over-watching as snow ploughs worked there way through, clearing the roads while adults were coming from there houses shovelling it out of their drives and using hot water to melt it. 'Damn it,' Numbuh five cursed, 'Numbuh three, Numbuh four go and get the ice guns now, we have to stop these snow ploughs from getting through! Numbuh two call Numbuh 274 and tell them to send all reinforcements from the delightful children's mansion to Sector V's base now!' As the team separated out, Numbuh five took her own ice-gun, and made her way towards the delightful children from down the lane. As they stood watching her with mocking smiles, the five ex-operatives spoke in unison their voices mocking. 'Whats the matter Abby, are you annoyed by the fact that we've bettered you?'

'You want snow? How about ice,' she smirked bracing her gun as she shot at them, most ducking for cover, though the tallest found himself victim of the icy blast, falling back motionless in the snow. 'You'll regret those actions,' the delightful children remarked, their voices eerie to Numbuh five.

'Funny, there was Numbuh five thinking it'll be you who regret it if you don't call off the grown-ups,' she replied, directing her gun at the delightful children once more.

It was then however that as they began to argue back, that Numbuh four and three arrived beside her, pointing their own guns at them too. 'I believe Numbuh five just gave you an order, an' considering the position your in I wouldn't argue,' Numbuh four said testily.

'We're sorry, but the snow has already been mostly cleared and placed in the grounds of our mansion,' they replied grinning evilly.

'Numbuh two, could you get the S.U.C.T.I.O.N.C.A.N.N.O.N. to the delightful children's mansion and get the snow back over town…' Numbuh three asked sweetly into her walkie-talkie.

'Sure thing Numbuh three, I'm just setting it up now.' Looking back to the remaining four, Numbuh five was surprised to hear them accept defeat. 'You expect Numbuh five to believe your just going to walk away from this?'

'No of course not,' they said beginning to smirk, when a voice came through on every walkie-talkie, 'LOOK OUT!' that was when it happened, Numbuh five was halfway through turning when everything seemed to go in slow motion, Numbuh three was hit squarely in the back, the shock of it making her fall backwards from the platform they had been stood on.

'KUKI!' Numbuh four bellowed the pair of operatives jumping after her, Numbuh four taking her hands and managing to land underneath the now unconscious operative. Breaking her fall, Kuki's long flowing hair fell across Wally's face, Numbuh five bending over and trying to awaken her. 'Come on Numbuh three wake up!' she begged, when looking up she saw the delightful children were gone. Numbuh four was now at her side, pleading with her to wake up, but her eyes remained closed, Numbuh five demanding on the walkie-talkie for help, when looking up a figure approached, she immediately shot at the grown-up who approached, standing defensively over her team-mates. The adults receiving a frozen attack leaving them unable to control the machinery they were in, they were playing with fire now and Numbuh five was not to be beaten. It was as the moon base operatives began to round up the grown-ups that she was at last able to return to Kuki, her friend being carried by Wally. 'They said she's just been stunned…she's not broken anything but we won't know if the fall injured her in anyway until she wakes up…' he muttered, Numbuh fours voice barely a whisper, though audible to Abby even over the uproar now behind them. It was then the snow from the machine Numbuh two had set up began to fall, flakes catching in Numbuh five's hair as she removed her hat and pushed the glasses back. Seeing as the snow fell upon Numbuh three's face, she finally muttered 'how could a harmless snow day end like this…?' her voice filled with guilt, sadness and regret…

**Bit of a sad ending there, Nigel will be coming up again soon in the chapters, but as you can tell this focused more on Abby and finally to Kuki and Wally...Please Review please as I do try my best with each chapter and I like to know what you have thought of it, as it does continue to give me determination for writing more chapters. Thankyou :) and Goodnight!! xxx **


	5. Flashback

**Hi everyone, here's chapter five, which will look at the day Nigel left (through a flashback), along with the aftermath of the fight in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy R&R please and thankyou to all those who have done so already x **

Galactic Kid's Next Door, the elite force to defeat adults and teens, and positioned in a location that was both secluded and a secret to all except those who resided there. The latest addition…was Nigel Uno…Formally known as operative Numbuh one. Once accepting the life-changing promotion, Nigel had only been given a matter of days to gather his things and make preparations to leave, but for Nigel, it was also the only time he had, to say goodbye. The morning of his departure had been by far the hardest of them all, it almost felt like he were being decommissioned, a thought which made him shudder. Though he promised faithfully to keep in contact; his final minutes were spent speaking with his close friend and operative that would be rising from second in command and returning to leader of the Kid's Next Door. Abby. He remembered it too well…

_Flashback _

The morning was bright and sunny, unlike the atmosphere amongst the friends in the tree house of Sector V. Getting up early; Numbuh one had intended to make the most of his last day with his friends and in turn was hoping they would do the same. Looking out of the window once dressed in his usual vivid red jumper and grey shorts, the brown shoes he wore resembling mountain boots but still suiting him very much so. The final touch was his signature black glasses that made his appearance striking, adding an edge to his looks. However it was as he took a look around his room, he sighed at the bareness of it, his belongings all packed up and downstairs ready to go with him when he departed. Leaving his room, and believing that the others would still be asleep during the early hour, Numbuh one went for a walk around the tree house, taking in every last detail. He didn't want to forget any of it, but the longer he stayed, the less he found he wanted to leave. Standing on the wooden formed balcony, Nigel breathed in the cool morning air, unaware of the presence now behind him. 'Good morning Numbuh one,' greeted a voice that Nigel knew only too well,

'Good morning Numbuh five,' he replied turning and giving her a smile, and standing aside slightly as a gesture for her to stand beside him. 'Numbuh five doesn't believe your going today,' she sighed after a few moments, Nigel's arms (which had been folded over each other) loosening as he nodded. 'I know. I'm going to really miss all this…'

'Numbuh five's sure you'll enjoy working for the Galactic Kid's Next Door, you're a remarkable operative and leader…'

'As are you Numbuh five, you're a wonderful asset to the team,' he replied giving her a soft smile, Numbuh five looking at him with gratitude.

'Numbuh one?' she asked after a moment, Nigel glancing over at her slightly uncertain expression, 'yes?'

'Do you think Numbuh five can really do this?' she questioned, her chocolate eyes meeting his cerulean ones, searching for an honest answer. Turning to face her, Nigel placed his hands on her shoulders, watching her with a confident smile, 'Numbuh five, I _know _you, I know that you can do this. I wouldn't have given my position to anyone else; because you're a very trusted friend…though it's not something I've said often enough.'

It was then that she went to rest her hand against the wooden railing that it rested against Numbuh one's, the pair exchanging a glance as Numbuh five blushed beginning to apologise. 'Sorry…'

'Don't be,' he replied in a soft tone. When Nigel wasn't talking authoritatively, his voice was quite soothing, and that was something Abby found she wanted to hear on his final morning. As Numbuh one had begun to speak again, Numbuh four popped his head around the doorframe leading back in, Nigel dropping his hands 'we've been waitin' downstairs for you two, come on, breakfast is ready.'

'Sorry Numbuh four we're coming,' Numbuh one replied, looking back to Abby and gesturing for her to go first.

The morning had gone with a swiftness that Nigel had hoped wouldn't happen, the time for him to say a final goodbye to his team now here. 'Well, we've had some great times, and I'm really going to miss you all…' Nigel had said, finding it a struggle to let them know just how much they would be missed, but deep down they knew. 'Well take care of yourself Numbuh one, an' do us proud, we expect to see ya back in the next crisis though got it?' Numbuh four smirked, clapping Nigel's shoulder.

'Take care Numbuh four,' Numbuh one grinned, his Australian friend's attitude amusing him during this sad moment. 'Numbuh two, I know you'll continue to create fantastic 2X4 technology for Sector V, but still good luck,' Nigel had said turning to Numbuh two who nodded and shook his hand.

'I'm sure it's nothing compared to that of the Galactic Kid's Next Door…' Shaking his head with a slight smile, Numbuh one turned to Numbuh three. 'Numbuh three, I wish you all the best, and try and keep the Numbuh four out of trouble,' he said, Numbuh three laughing lightly over Numbuh four's scowl. 'Don't worry I'll try my best,' she replied when her smile fell slightly, 'stay in contact.'

'I will,' he assured her, Numbuh three giving him a quick hug before standing back. The three operatives now watching as Nigel turned around to see Abby, his close friend lifting her red hat back which had been covering her eyes slightly. 'Well…I guess this is it then…' she breathed slowly, Nigel shaking his head,

'It's never going to be the end, and though I do not know the next time we shall meet, if you ever need me, I won't let you down,' he promised her, giving Numbuh an embrace that did not last long enough. It was then he removed his sunglasses and handed them to her, Abby looking at him confused, 'you are the leader of Sector V, you deserve to wear these, because I know you'll do us all proud,' he smiled, Numbuh five feeling a tear slowly roll down her face. It was then her turn to let go of the restraints she had held, throwing her arms around Nigel, he held her while the tears rolled down her face. 'Numbuh five's gonna miss you…'

'I'm going to miss you too,' he breathed, Numbuh five being able to wipe her tears away quickly before finally letting go, Numbuh's two, three and four giving them their moment. Nigel watched Abby with a sad expression, Abby seeing the tears beginning to form in his cerulean eyes and it was as the Galactic Kid's Next Door agent arrived that Numbuh one wished he could have just one more day.

The last moment he saw his friends was after being pushed into the ship that he went to the window, the others standing to wave him off, sad expressions across their faces. It was as the flames began to roar from the back of the ship allowing it to take off, that tears began to stream down Numbuh three's face, though it was as Nigel looked at Abby for one last time, they exchanged a weak smile, Numbuh five putting on his glasses for the first time…

_End flashback _

Now as Numbuh woke up early, still adjusting to the regularity of meetings in the Galactic Kid's Next Door base, his mind was not on set on any of the items in that days meeting. Since arrival, Numbuh one had been placed in a high rank almost immediately, giving him the responsibilities of attending every meeting held by the Galactic Kid's Next Door. After getting ready for the day, wearing the same black suit that gave none of these operatives any individuality, Numbuh one walked through to the meeting room. Breathing a sigh as he drew nearer, his hands positioned against his back, muffled voices now emitted from the room, Nigel finally straightening up as the doors were held open for him. Receiving a nod from the kid's that stood guard aside, Numbuh one walked in, the other operatives acknowledging his arrival and waiting as he took his usual seat. Nigel had hoped that his opinion wouldn't be called upon, the operative only looking up when hearing the mentioning of Sector V. 'What?' he questioned out loud, a blonde haired agent turning to look at him.

'The attack which occurred during yesterdays snow day, took place near the Sector V base.'

'What?! Well what happened?' Numbuh one asked concerned, finding himself already on his feet. Guilt ran through him before the operative had a chance to continue…he knew he should have contacted Numbuh five sooner…if something had happened he would feel to blame. 'Adult interference and it is also believed the delightful children from down the lane had something to do with it. Numbuh five's team with the help of moon base operatives were able to bring everything back to order, though Operative…Numbuh three…otherwise known as Kuki Sanban, was injured during the fight.'

'Injured, that's it I need to speak to them.' Nigel going straight to the phone when Numbuh 313 followed and put his hand attempted to disconnect the phone line. 'You have no need to speak with them,'

'and just what gives you the right to stop me? A member of my team is injured and I want to hear from _them_ about it.'

'Don't you mean former team?' Numbuh 313 challenged folding his arms, Nigel putting the phone down and turning to him evenly. 'Of course because it's all about being superior, out above the rest…well I for one care about my friends and fellow operatives and I have every right to let them know that, so don't try to stop me.' Leaving the meeting room, a rush of voices began to speak in low tones Numbuh 313 looked after Numbuh one with narrowed eyes. Going into his room, Nigel set up his laptop, trying to make a connection with the Sector V's main computer system, though with no answer, he sat down sighing. When looking at the picture of him and his friends stood on his bedside table, Numbuh one got up again, determined to speak with his fellow operatives…

Meanwhile at the Sector V base, everyone had been considerably quiet since returning, the three conscious operatives sitting with Numbuh three. It was about half an hour later that an alarm for the main computing system went off. 'I'll go and sort it,' Numbuh two said as Numbuh five went to move from her position. 'You don't have to…Numbuh five's got it…'

'I think when Numbuh three wakes up she'll want to see you and Numbuh four most,' he replied dismissively leaving the room. Turning back to Kuki, Numbuh five breathed a sigh; Numbuh four was sat beside her bed, his hand folded over hers. He had yet to speak since they had gotten in and Numbuh five found she was at a loss for words. 'Numbuh four…' she said at last, feeling inclined to say something…'are you okay?'

'I'm…yeah I'm fine…I just wish Numbuh three would wake up already,' he said with an unreadable tone in his voice…it was clear he was masking the worry, but Numbuh five easily saw through that. Placing a hand on his shoulder she remarked softly, 'it's okay Numbuh four, she'll be alright, and at least you helped her today, Numbuh five let her down…'

'What no, Numbuh five you did nothing to let her down, you didn't know that they had guns…'

'It doesn't make any difference, Numbuh five let her down and that's unforgivable, she's meant to be leader of Sector V…the supreme leader of Kid's Next Door, and yet Numbuh five still let someone down…she vowed she'd never do it again…'

'Ya didn't let anyone down, because you were there to make things right, ya need to believe in yourself more Numbuh five. You speak like you have no confidence left and yet you're what holds everything together. Numbuh one told us that he is proud of ya…he misses ya'

'What…but how do you…?' she began shocked when Kuki's voice overrode hers, Numbuh three and five's attentions instantly turning to the black haired operative that now began to awaken.

'Kuki! Oh thank god you're alright,' Numbuh four said taking her hand instinctively,

'Wally…what…where am I?' she asked looking up at him weakly,

'Your room,' he replied matter-of-factly, 'we brought you straight here, you were stunned by whatever hit you. But you're gonna be okay now Kuki, I promise ya.'

'You must really care Wally…' she replied smiling slightly,

'Well of course I care about ya Kuki…' he began beginning to blush, when he caught sight of what she meant, realising he'd been gently stroking her hand. 'Sorry…' he said sheepishly, about to move his hand when she spoke up again, her voice sounding less croaky. 'You look tired Wally, I haven't been keeping you up I hope?' she asked selflessly. 'Of course ya haven't, I didn't wanna leave till you'd woken up…you really scared me back there Kuki.'

'Aww Wally, I'm okay,' she replied, her weak appearance suggesting otherwise, though Numbuh four made no comment on this and returned the smile all the same. Watching them without saying a word, Abby found it a sweet sight; none of the other operatives were on name terms as much so as Numbuh three and Numbuh four. Their close bond was an example similar to that of her and Nigel, though neither had ever used their first names. 'Numbuh four…why don't you go catch some z's? Numbuh five's got it covered, besides Numbuh three will need rest too.' Looking at Numbuh five, Wally's blue eyes moved from her to Kuki.

'I guess you're right…if ya need me though, come wake me up,' he requested, Numbuh five nodding to him with a gentle smile as she patted his shoulder. 'You did good today,' she assured him, Numbuh four leaving the room with a slight smile.

Once alone, Numbuh five took Numbuh fours place, and after a moment began to apologise. 'Numbuh five is so sorry, she should have been more careful…'

'Don't be silly Numbuh five, it could have happened to anyone, think about the amount of times one of us has been caught off guard before,' Numbuh three pointed out. 'So what happened?'

'Well we stopped the adults and called in for back-up so they were all taken away…and then you were taken back here and the medical operatives told us you had been stunned.'

'Was Wally here a while?'

'Yeah, Numbuh four wasn't about to leave you,' Numbuh five replied with a smile. After a few moments of sitting in silence and with the light being very dim in the room due to the late hour, Numbuh five began to wonder whether Numbuh three was asleep, when her voice spoke up again. 'Numbuh one said he was sorry…'

'What…but when? Did Numbuh one speak to the rest of you before he left or something?' Numbuh five questioned the topic that had been short-lived between her and Numbuh four now arising again. 'Nope,' she grinned, 'we spoke to him the other night, he wanted to apologise for all he'd put you through…he asked about you a lot.'

'Really?' Abby said in surprise, Kuki nodding slightly,

'Yeah, I don't think you realise just how much he misses you…' though it was as Abby noticed her friend's eyes fighting to remain open, she stood up. 'You'd better get some rest…'

'I'm okay…'

'Girl, you are barely managing to look up, you need sleep,' she replied dismissively, but it was as she went to now leave her friend to rest, Abby was unaware of the new presence that was lingering outside to the tree house…

**So who is waiting for Numbuh five? and what is to happen with Numbuh one? All to be revealed soon enough, I'll update soon. Please Review! It is really appreciated, and thanks again to those who have done already :) Including "Chiischi," "GoldenFlither," "SuzukaTamashii," "Blood-Sucker-1428" and "Kim" thanks to all of you continue to review! x **


	6. Surprise visitor

**Hey everyone, hope your all okay. Here's chapter 6, finally got it up after my internet went the moment I finished...typical lol. Anyway this chapter continues where it last left off. I hope you all enjoy R&R please thankyou xx**

Leaving Kuki's room, Numbuh five became suddenly aware of how dark it was in the tree house. The dark wasn't something which particularly bothered Numbuh five, though for some reason, as she walked down the hallways to her room and around to mount the stairs, she felt as though she wasn't alone. Going into the Looking around the living area, Numbuh five was both cautious and careful to turn her back, when she did a double take. Certain she had seen a shadow cast in the moonlight that emitted from the window, Abby put a hand around the ice gun she still carried, and spoke out in a quiet and almost demanding tone. 'Numbuh Two…?' With no answer or further movement, Numbuh five continued to her room, listening and watching for anything that would give suspicion. As she drew closer to her room, Numbuh five heard a light noise now in front of her, bringing her attention back to the direction she was walking in. Turning the corner which led to her room, Abby saw a figure step out, raising her gun in an instant. As she put her finger to the trigger, the shaded figure rushed forwards, a familiar voice sounding. 'Numbuh five, don't, it's me…' Seeing the hand placed upon the gun, Abby looked up into the tanned complexion of her surprising visitor. His sharp brown eyes and shaggy black hair falling across his face, 'Maurice!' she exclaimed exasperated, 'what are you doing here?'

'I heard about today and I wanted to see you,'

'And you couldn't do that _without _sneaking around and making Numbuh five think she was under attack?'

'Sorry,' he responded, 'I just thought a careful approach would be better,' he grinned.

'Come in Numbuh five's room then, if Numbuh four or Numbuh two see you, it would cause trouble for me and would threaten you getting out easily…'

'I thought you liked risks,' he smirked, 'besides you should know me better than that Numbuh five, you know me, I can get out of a tight spot easy. So what's been going on?'

'Grown-ups and teen ninja's what do you think?' she replied wearily, her voice no longer a whisper. Turning around as she switched on a low light, Abby could see Maurice more clearly now, the operative who worked under-cover for the teens next door not having changed much since their last meeting. 'I know they've been trying to break into the moon base, but Cree hasn't said what they're after…' Sighing Numbuh five shook her head, Maurice thinking that she believed he was hiding something from her. 'If I knew more that were helpful…I'd tell you. I mean considering you're supreme leader it wouldn't really be breaking the rules much...'

'It's not that…' Numbuh five interrupted sitting down on the sofa. Watching her with a perplexed expression, Maurice sat beside her.

'So what is it then?' he questioned, 'is it something to do with your mission today?'

'A little…it's a couple of things…but Numbuh five doesn't really wanna talk about it.'

'You sure?' Maurice responded watching her carefully as Numbuh five met his expression.

Numbuh five had often envied Numbuh nine, his dedication to the Kid's Next Door even as a teenager was something Abby almost admired. He had been her mentor…she had valued him as a great operative of the Kid's Next Door…though now she felt at a loss for words to explain her feelings. 'Yeah she's sure…' Abby finally replied, Maurice nodding in understanding. 'Can Numbuh five ask you something? When was the last time you saw Cree?' her question surprised Maurice, though he answered her almost immediately.

'I haven't seen her in person for a few weeks…which makes my task of watching over her plans more difficult. Though I have spoken to her, but other than my normal orders, she's revealed very little.'

'Well Numbuh five is certain she's behind most of the recent difficulties with the teen ninja's, but she ain't been there herself.'

'I know she's got something going on, but I have to hold a lot of patience in my work. Going undercover is difficult even when I'm not being suspected of anything,' Maurice remarked thoughtfully. 'Deal with Cree when the time comes, focus on what's here and now…'

'Yeah you're right Maurice. But honestly now why did you come here tonight?' Numbuh five asked curiously. Breathing a sigh, Maurice considered how to answer her, wording it carefully. 'You took on a lot Numbuh five. In the weeks that have recently passed you've had so much thrown at you, but you just keep fighting and getting past each obstacle. Never lose that determination and never believe you have to do it alone.' Looking at Maurice, Numbuh five bowed her head not speaking for a moment when at last she found her voice.

'Then tell me why there's an obstacle I cannot get past…'

'What is it?' he questioned trying to get her to look at him, though Abby shook her head silently,

'I can't say…it's something I have to deal with myself…' she breathed, when looking up at last Maurice watched her with a slight smile when something caught his attention. 'Numbuh one's glasses?' he muttered raising an eyebrow, Numbuh five remembering that she had them perched them above her hat…

'Yeah…' she sighed, taking them off and looking at them, Maurice tilting his head slightly as he weighed up her expression, a slight smile forming across his features.

'He became a member of the Galactic Kids Next Door if I was told rightly,'

'Yeah…it was a hard day…but you hold your head up for the sake of the team,' she replied looking at him with a weak smile.

'Just don't forget that you don't have to do it alone, I mean that, I know that if he were to return for any reason…it would be for his friends' he responded resting a hand on her shoulder. Leaving Numbuh five to think over what he had said as he raised from the sofa, Maurice concluded more quietly, 'I need to return to my stationed position. Until our next encounter; goodbye Numbuh five,'

'Goodbye…Numbuh nine,' she replied, Maurice smiling at her and giving her a brief hug. 'Take care yeah?'

'Yeah, I expect the same of you to, you're part of a team don't lose sight of that…' he remarked smiling before disappearing through her window.

Watching after him for a moment, Numbuh five then stood up herself, for the first time realising just how tired she felt, which brought her back down to the sofa again. Everything Maurice had said ran through her mind regardless, he was always prepared with advice for her, being her only link to the past when Numbuh five still had a sister; she was often left with many memories and this was no exception. It could have been fair to say that she had felt some affection towards Maurice, but that was no longer the case…she now believed her friendship with Maurice would not end…as long as his faith in the Kid's Next Door remained, he would never change. Though as she finally gathered the remnants of her strength and went over to her bed, something caught Abby's eye…a frame lay facing downwards on the floor next to her bedside table. Undoubtedly from when she had tossed her hat on the side the night before she thought, though picking it up, Numbuh five paused as she turned it over, sitting down on the edge of the bed to look at the photo with a weak smile. It was probably the last photo she'd had with Nigel before his departure, both friends looking relaxed and completely at ease with each other. The picture was just of them two, Numbuh one having his arm over her shoulders, a soft smile on his face, and his sunglasses on as usual. Numbuh five had been laughing prior to it being taken, remembering Numbuh fours rant over how annoying the hamsters were when he was bombarded by them. The large smile on her face however, Abby now realised was just from being stood next to Nigel who wasn't just her boss…her leader…he was her closest friend.

Watching as a tear fell to the framed memory, Abby blinked back the crystals that threatened to fall. Carefully placing the frame where she could see it, Abby got ready for bed, leaving her hat on as she finally settled under the duvet. But as she looked up to the photo, her mind flooding with memories and the times she had spent with Numbuh one, Numbuh five felt her heart literally fluttering, his soft eyes…his warm embrace…the times they had worked together to save the day. All memories which made her feel on the vulnerable edge of tears. She remembered the missions they had gone on; all the time they spent together…it was even more than Nigel had spent with his ex-girlfriend. Since Nigel had split up with Lizzie, Numbuh five had known that her friend needed everyone around him more than ever, the fact that he couldn't talk about it making her more concerned. Abby had been determined to ensure him that his friends would always be there, though she never truly realised just how he would always be there for her if she _ever_ needed him. Looking up into the clear night sky, a smile touched her lips as she thought of seeing him again…the idea giving her the hope she needed to sleep peacefully at least for that night.

_The evening was clear, the stars were out…Numbuh five was standing…waiting…when the voice she longed to hear came from behind her. 'Abby…' turning around Numbuh five smiled widely running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Hearing him laugh as he held her in his arms swinging her around leaving her feeling exhilarated, Numbuh five breathed his name… 'Nigel…' _

'Numbuh five! Will you wake up already? We got work to do and Numbuh 86 is on the line complainin' about somethin…she's gonna have a fit if ya don't come down here soon' Waking quickly and sitting bolt upright, the first thing Numbuh five heard was the frustrated voice of her Australian friend Numbuh four. 'Woah, that didn't do me any good…' she said weakly slumping back against her pillows and rubbing her eyes. 'Alright…Numbuh five's coming!' she called back, the banging on her door ceasing but remaining in her head. Picking up her hat which lay on her pillow, Numbuh five got up, getting dressed within a few minutes and sitting down to brush her soft raven hair. Plaiting it down her back and putting on her hat, Numbuh five then picked up Numbuh ones glasses, looking down at them with a soft smile as she put them on. Going downstairs and into the operations room, Numbuh five could quite easily hear the heavily accented voice of Numbuh 86. 'Well where is she? You guys are all the same! So lousy, if I don't speak to her in…'

'Chill out Numbuh 86,' Numbuh five said lightly walking into the operations room.

'Numbuh five, well it's about time, at least there's someone with sense in this sector...'

'Did you want something? Cause Numbuh five has got to file a report on yesterday's incident.'

'Yes, well I have received orders from global command to decommission the three scheduled operatives a month early…'

'Numbuh five told you, she don't want to work with the decommissioning segment of the Kids Next Door, but do _not_ decommission them earlier than required. If they come back to you put them on a direct line to my headquarters.'

'Yes Numbuh five…' Numbuh 86 replied, the leader of Sector V turning from her to Numbuh's two and four.

'How's Numbuh three?'

'Fine. She's just getting breakfast,' Numbuh four replied, Abby catching the smile across his face. 'Numbuh five,' Numbuh two interrupted 'we had someone trying to make connections last night…but they kept getting cut off, I mean we had so much coming through from the moon base last night I only saw the times of their trying to connect…it was frequent.'

'But you dunno who it was?' Numbuh five replied Numbuh two walking with her as she went over to the mains computer.

'No, it wasn't in range of here though, and the moon base said they hadn't made any calls other than this morning.'

'Um hello? I'm still here you know,' Numbuh 86 cut across them heatedly

'Oh sorry Numbuh 86, signing out,' Numbuh two replied, the outspoken operative about to retaliate when the screen went back and a long row of statistics ran through the screen.

'See, all from the same IP address, though I can't pinpoint it,' Numbuh two replied

'Well try to, if someone wanted to get hold of Sector V that badly then we need to at least know who it was.'

'Maybe it was nothing…'

'Two hundred and thirty eight calls don't seem like nothing to Numbuh five,' she replied raising an eyebrow, when complying with her request, Numbuh five then moved over to look at the large screen, the numerous records making her frown. 'Who are you…?' she breathed, her hopes something she tried to push to the back of her mind, though Numbuh five had no idea how correct she was…

Waking up and weakly supporting himself up, Numbuh one felt at first confused over his whereabouts, when seeing his laptop lit up in his lap, Nigel propped himself up, remembering his unsuccessful attempts to get in touch with the operatives of Sector V. Sighing sadly as he closed the lid on his laptop, Numbuh one just sat there for a moment, thinking about his fellow operatives…if he'd only been at the moon base…he could have reached them so easily…no if he'd only been at the tree-house…things would have been okay…he could have helped, instead of sitting in a room that didn't feel liked his own, in a place where his heart wasn't truly in. A sharp knock at the door startled the young operative, though coming from his thoughts, he answered as normally as he could. 'Come in.'

'Well, awake are you Numbuh one?' Numbuh 313 remarked sarcastically as he walked into the room, 'I take it you fell asleep from exhaustion in the end?' he added raising an eyebrow and the heavily creased suit Numbuh one wore.

'I had stuff to do…' he replied clearly ignoring the comment.

'Like contacting Sector V?'

'I told you, if I want to contact my team I will.'

'But you forget Numbuh one, as you were told before leaving, there is no returning from the Galactic Kids Next Door.'

'If you have nothing more to say to me other than petty remarks, I suggest you leave.' Watching him with a disgruntled expression, Nigel met it evenly, his eyes raising the way they would have to look over his sunglasses. Once he had left the room, noting to slam the door on the way out, Nigel looked back to his now charging laptop and was about to pick it up when another knock came to the door. 'Come in,' he said irritation clear in his voice when the Numbuh 274 walked in, watching Numbuh one with a serious gaze and cutting across him before Numbuh one could speak. 'We need to talk…'

**Again with another slight cliffhanger, yes I brought Maurice back :), he will have another moment or two later on in this fanfic...Was a little bit of romance and slight humour, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm enjoying writing this one...:) Please review and as always thankyou to my reviewers your all great! I will update soon...thankyou and goodnight! xxx **


	7. A new Mission

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7 sorry it took me just over a week to update, been so busy, had coursework (which is now finished :) so proud) Anyway....This follows straight away from where the last chapter ended. I hope you all enjoy thanks to all my reviewers, keep it up as it really does keep me motivated. Enjoy R&R thankyou! x **

'Look if you've come for a lecture, Numbuh 313 beat you to it,' Nigel remarked Numbuh 274 ignoring it as he continued.

'I'm not here to lecture you Numbuh one, there is no need to have that attitude. I am here to tell you about a plan that we know father is plotting. We have had operatives working undercover around father's mansion to keep an eye on things…but lately it has come to our attention that three operatives have disappeared.'

'What is he plotting?' Numbuh one asked seriously, pushing his frustration aside as he focused on what he was being told.

'Well our sources show from the Kids Next Door that he is ultimately aiming to turn us all into teens through an unbreakable force field which will eventually catch every kid in range. However while we know that this is his intention, we fear he is going to try something more severe if this fails. That is something on which we are still retrieving information on however as Father clearly believes that this plan will work.'

'Does Numbuh five know about this?' he questioned, Chad shaking his head.

'She's the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door and you've kept this from her?!' Nigel remarked in exasperation, 'Numbuh five should have been informed before anyone.'

'Numbuh one, if you'll let me explain…Numbuh five is due to receive a transmission today from the Galactic Kids Next Door later today.'

'A live transmission I presume,' he replied thinking that he may be able to deliver it. 'Correct,' Chad nodded,

'So what are my requirements?'

'We will be carrying out a mission to stop their plans from getting to far…In order to prevent it reaching out of our depths we are sending a solo experienced operative. That operative shall be you Numbuh one.'

'I'm going back to earth…?'

'Yes…for this you must, though I warn you Numbuh one, your return must be kept confidential for now. Father wants to see you brought down along with the operatives of Sector V more than any other, so for your protection it is in your best interests to be discreet until your time to stand comes.'

'Well that's no problem, though Father won't ever get past Sector V,' Numbuh one remarked proudly, 'when will I be required to depart?'

'Almost immediately; report to the weapon sector for a quick brief on your assignment in one hour,' Chad explained, Numbuh one complying with this when Numbuh 274 called his attention again.

'Yes sir?'

'I know you think I don't know anything about you. But I'm aware of the fact you'd be loyal to your friends, even if it meant going against the laws of the Galactic Kids Next Door.'

'Chad…' Nigel began, Numbuh 274 holding a hand up in way of silencing the operative sat across from him.

'You were told when you came here that there would be no going back, but to be honest I think even though you follow orders, your friends will _always _be your first priority as you are to them.' Nodding Numbuh one found a slight smile across his features though his answer was careful and at best cautious. 'It is a remark I cannot comment on,' he said finally Chad grinning at Numbuh one.

'You're a wise operative,'

'Yet even the wisest operatives; or even the ones who think they're most focused can make the biggest mistakes,' he answered truthfully. Once alone, Nigel finally relaxed looking around the room and taking his laptop on the bed. After turning it back on, Numbuh one loaded up a message entering the designated address and keying in the password to get through the security of Sector V.

Meanwhile, at Sector V's operations room, Numbuh two was still trying to track the source of their anonymous calls from the previous night, while Numbuh four greeted Kuki cheerfully as she entered the room, still a little unsteady. 'Careful,' Wally exclaimed catching her as she stumbled, Kuki giggling as she stood up, a blush across both their faces. 'Sorry Numbuh four I guess I'm quite steady yet,' she said sitting down on a chair.

'I told ya, you should 'ave stayed in bed,' he replied shaking his head,'

'I told you I'm okay…' she answered dismissively, 'anyway…you must really like me…' she then went on, Numbuh four looking at her in shock when she continued. 'You actually stayed in my room with me, you must really like rainbow monkeys,' she beamed, Numbuh four looking repulsed by the suggestion, 'don't worry Numbuh four…I'm kidding,' she grinned putting her arms around his neck with a wide smile.

'Yeah Numbuh threes definitely better,' Numbuh two grinned as Abby walked in smiling,

'Well Numbuh five just thinks its good to see that Numbuh three is at least up,' Kuki and Wally looking up to her as Numbuh two also glanced over. 'Still nothing yet Numbuh five,' he reported.

'Well keep working on it, Numbuh five's heading up to the moon base, Numbuh four you're with Numbuh five, and Numbuh three you are to stay here and rest.'

'But…'

'It's not arguable Numbuh three, you were injured and still need to fully recover, so just chill out for the day girl, and you are only to assist with anything _if necessary_.'

'Okay…' she sighed.

'Numbuh two keep an eye on her, let Numbuh five know if there are any problems and keep her posted with this mystery caller.'

'Got it Numbuh five,' he nodded, Abby then taking her leave with Numbuh four following her keenly, questioning what he would be needed for. 'Numbuh five needs you to join her on the moon base for the work I'm required to do today.'

'Which is…?'

'Well, we have the captured teens on the moon base, they will be going into prison transfer, however, Numbuh five wants to know just what they were after when they attacked. I want you to question them.'

'Sweet,' Numbuh four grinned, 'those cruddy teenagers won't know what hit them when I get in there,'

'Yeah…'

'Say…Numbuh five, can I ask ya somethin'?'

'Sure.'

'Why are ya so hard on yourself lately? Ya doin' a great job, and I mean what happened to Kuki…that wasn't your fault, ya gotta believe that.'

'Thanks, Numbuh five knows what you're trying to say, but she just feels that she's responsible for _anything_ which goes wrong. Because she doesn't want to see her friends get hurt when she fought alongside them, and she doesn't wanna lose anyone close to her…that's all. But Numbuh five will be fine, you just stay focused on doing what you do best Numbuh four.'

'You too Numbuh five, and I meant what I told ya last night…Numbuh one is proud of ya, an I know one day he'll come back.' Watching him with an understanding expression, Numbuh five felt somewhat comforted as they then reached the highest point of the tree house and mounted the pad where the S.P.A.C.E.J.E.T awaited them. Getting in and starting up the control panels, dialling in the codes and setting the coordinates Numbuh's four and five made the necessary connections with the moon base and Sector V's transmissions before setting off. 'Report to Numbuh 86 that Numbuh five is on her way up to the moon base,'

'Recorded and sent,' confirmed the voice of an operative, 'will you require a meeting with any other operatives?'

'Until Numbuh five sorts out the paperwork, she's not sure who she will need to see as of yet. We'll be coming through the main entrance so have those who fought during the snow day present.'

'Confirmed.'

Sitting back for a moment, Numbuh five then took on the control system, keeping an eye on it as she and Wally went on a steady course towards the moon base. 'So what do ya reckon those teenagers were after?' Numbuh four queried, Abby shaking her head in way of answer,

'She has no idea, but if Cree's involved it's nothing good…' Thinking about her last encounter with Cree, Numbuh five was filled with anger. Her sister always felt she had the upper hand when it came to a fight, especially considering most of what Abby had been taught she had learnt from Cree. However Numbuh five knew how far she had come since Cree's betrayal, and she knew one day the time would come to show that to her older sister. 'Numbuh five…we'll be at the moon base in about ten minutes, did ya want me to do anything?'

'No, there's nothing to be done, just ensure the moon base has opened the gateways to allow us in.'

'Right Numbuh five,' he responded, contacting the operatives that awaited their arrival, and there in the distance was the discoloured tree house that was home to the moon base and centre of the Kids Next Door.

Looking out into the night like sky with stars close in reach and the moon mere metres from them was something Numbuh four and five had seen only too often. 'Numbuh 86 are you receiving? S.P.A.C.E.J.E.T Sector V is approaching.'

'Acknowledged Numbuh five, I shall see you on the main levels,'

'Right, ending transmission,' she concluded as they now landed safely into the moon base. Coming out Numbuh's five and four were greeted by numerous operatives as they made their way up to the main area where as assured, Numbuh 86 waited for them. 'Good day Numbuh five…oh ya never said you were gonna bring a boy with you,' she whined,

'He has reason to be here, while you fill Numbuh five in on the latest news and reports that have been filed; he will be meeting with our teenage prisoners.'

'Yeah, an' besides at least I don't capture and tie up my own boss when on a mission,' Numbuh four countered remembering how Numbuh 362 had been stopped in her attempt to find out vital information through undercover work within the delightful children's mansion.

'Fine! Numbuh 46, take Numbuh four to the prison transfer unit now!'

'Yes Numbuh 86,' a red headed operative nodded, stepping forward and leading Numbuh four down the corridor who looked notably satisfied with himself. 'So…' Numbuh five began as they started towards the central room. 'What is there to report?'

'You've been in the centre of anything to report Numbuh five,' Numbuh 86 explained, 'do you have the files on the snow day incident?'

'Yeah they're here,' Abby nodded handing the papers over and watching silently as Numbuh 86 flicked through them.

'How is Numbuh three?' Numbuh 86 questioned coming to the injuries listing,

'She's alright…so what is Numbuh five needed for?' Abby asked getting to the point, Numbuh 86 drawing a breath as she closed the file, holding the door open for Numbuh five as they went into the main room. On screen stood an operative that Numbuh five recognised in an instant, a formerly assumed enemy of the Kids Next Door after his departure from the age of thirteen. 'Numbuh 274, what can Numbuh five do for you?' she said standing face to face with the operative, his uniform the same black suit as the other Galactic Kids Next Door operatives. 'I have a report for you Numbuh five, relating to the work of Father,'

'Yeah I remember, you required the services of a few operatives,'

'Yes, however three operatives have disappeared on the grounds of Father's mansion.'

'What? Why was Numbuh five not informed of this sooner?' Abby asked, requesting two operatives to go and look into the disappearance immediately, 'because the disappearance was not heard of until earlier this morning,' Numbuh 274 cut in 'however those who remain have reported back to us, and we have learnt of Fathers latest plans…'

'Numbuh five is listening,' she said crossing her arms as Numbuh 274 explained in more detail what he had informed Numbuh one of that day. 'So what happens now?'

'We need you to keep an eye on the whereabouts of both the delightful children and father. I understand you have been using surveillance?'

'Yeah, Numbuh five has been kept informed on any situation involving them. So shall we take it from here?'

'On the contrary, this case will now be led by the Galactic Kids Next Door,' Numbuh 313 cut in appearing on screen beside Numbuh 274.

'What?' But you can't do that, Numbuh five is supreme leader, she decides what goes on around here,' Numbuh 86 argued,

'Yeah, and in the Galactic Kids Next Door _we_ decide when we're involved, so I suggest you be quiet Numbuh 86 before _you _receive decommissioning,' Numbuh 313 snapped.

'Don't you dare threaten them,' Chad spat angrily, 'Numbuh five has been responsible with Sector V's team for many successes, do not doubt that.' Turning from the operative who continued to exchange glares with Numbuh 86, Numbuh 274 concluded their meeting.

'We'll be in touch; you shall receive any news as soon as we have it. Though this is in the capable hands of the Galactic Kids Next Door, be prepared for any form of attack.'

'Whether or not it is in your "control" the Kids Next Door will always fight for whats right as a team, Numbuh five doesn't need to be told anything other than that,' she said leaving the room with no further word. Once dispatching out the items of paperwork and meeting up with Numbuh four, Numbuh five was grateful to know they would soon be returning to their own sector. 'So what did you get out of them?'

'Well it took a while but I got everything out of them. It turns out they were being briefed on the mission as they went along. The only ones who knew exactly what was going on was those who got away,' he remarked annoyed at the lack of information, though Numbuh five praised him regardless.

'It's still good Numbuh four, at least we know who we need now,'

'You know the ones who escaped?'

'One only too well,' she replied coldly, as Numbuh 86 now joined them. 'Numbuh five needs you to follow every movement of Father and let me know if you see anything suspicious, Numbuh five wants to know exactly whats going on and whats happened to the three missing operatives. Do everything to recover them, and let Numbuh five know when you're progressing.'

'No problem Numbuh five ya can count on me,' she grinned eager to impress her new boss.

'Do you really think these new plans are gonna be a big threat?' Numbuh four asked as they got back in the S.P.A.C.E.J.E.T,

'Numbuh five doesn't know. But if Father's involved then we will be ready…'

**So will Numbuh one be reunited with his team when he returns? What does father have planned and just what is Cree after? All coming up very soon....I shall update soon, please review and thankyou to those who have reviewed so far, it means a lot. Thankyou and goodnight! x **


	8. Unexpected Messages

**Hey everyone, Sorry it took me just over a week to update, been so busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, we will see Numbuh five recieve and unexpected message and Numbuh ones return to earth...Enjoy and review, thankyou! x **

As they returned to Sector V that evening, Numbuh four headed straight to the sofa, slumping beside Numbuh three, his eyes heavy. 'Long day?' she queried giggling

'Ya could say that yeah,' Wally sighed stretching,

'Aww, such a difficult day…' she replied thoughtfully, 'well playing video games and watching TV all day wasn't easy,' Kuki taunted, when Numbuh four gave her a look in clear warning. 'Okay sorry, so what did you do up on the moon base?'

'I got to interrogate some teenagers for information. It was awesome; I had this one guy right where I wanted him. He confessed all he knew…it wasn't a lot, but still…' he remarked proudly, as Numbuh five entered the room.

'How you doing Numbuh three?'

'I'm fine, at least I can stand without falling over now,' she responded happily, getting up in way of demonstration.

'Glad to see it, Numbuh five knew a rest would benefit you.'

'I guess…so you okay?'

'Put it this way, what Numbuh five needs is music, her bed and a good magazine,' she replied honestly.

'Well give yourself the night off. You are the boss ya know,' Numbuh four pointed out, Numbuh five considering the thought with a smile.

'Yeah, Numbuh five needs a break, she'll just go and check on Numbuh two's research and then…'

'No need I'm here,' Numbuh two cut in sounding a little aggravated knowing his presence hadn't been acknowledged though he swiftly continued. 'I still got nothing on them calls, but you got a private email come through, I dunno who it's off it's password protected, so only you can get on it.'

'Okay thanks Numbuh two, what privacy level was it?'

'Umm level three I think, I'm not certain though.' Nodding as she left the room, Numbuh four looked up to Numbuh two clearly confused about something. 'I thought ya could find anything out when it came to the technical stuff?'

'Well most of it yeah…but there are codes which only the leaders of individual sectors know,'

'Right…'

As Numbuh five went into the control room she uploaded the emails on her Sectors account and typed in the lengthy password that would allow her access to the new message. However the name which lighted up on her screen was one that Numbuh five didn't dare to believe as she opened up the message, tentatively awaiting it to load.

_Numbuh five…_

_It feels like it has been so long since I've spoken to you…since I've seen you…and I believe I've neglected my promise, but don't think I've forgotten you. I intend to keep my promise though I'm limited to say when I can fulfil it. Keep doing your best as I know you have and always will do. I miss you. _

_Signed – Numbuh One _

_AKA Nigel Uno_

Reading it back, Abby could feel the tears rising in her eyes, her vision becoming more blurred as she closed down the screen upon hearing the door go behind her. 'Who was it Numbuh five?' Numbuh two asked,

'Oh just a friend…' Abby said slipping past him and pulling her cap over her eyes. A smile present on her face as she quickly composed herself, wiping away the tears as discreetly as possible. 'Numbuh five thinks she's gonna go chill in her room. Let her know if you guys need anything,' she said her voice now steady again.

'Goodnight Numbuh five,' Kuki replied cheerfully

'Yeah night,' Wally added yawning, Numbuh five thinking he would soon be going to bed judging by his heavy eyes.

Meanwhile in the Galactic Kids Next Door, things were considerably busier as once briefed on his assignment late that afternoon, it was the middle of the evening when Nigel was finally taken to his ship where he would fly solo to earth. 'Are you ready Numbuh one?'

'Yes,'

'We expect you to report on the hour, your ship has a direct course for where the other operatives were stationed, they will not meet you there as they are unaware of your arrival. Watch your back and find out all you can do you understand?'

'Yes,' he repeated, getting into the pod armed and ready. Turning to see the doors close, Numbuh one took a last look at the operatives who watched him off, looking away as they sealed shut. Feeling a slight jolt as the ship dislodged itself from the Galactic Kids Next Door base, Numbuh five went forward and looked at the coordinates of his landing and how long it would take exactly. The ship was unlike any he had ridden in with his usual team, it was furnished quite modern and lined with equipment. Though going into the back room, Numbuh one now took the opportunity to change from the dreary suit he wore alongside his new co-operatives to his original attire. Feeling at last more at ease, Nigel went and settled in the centre chair provided in order to keep watch on his progression to earth.

Looking out into the constant night sky, Numbuh one considered the possibility of visiting Sector V whilst back on earth. Though he knew two things would prove it as a bad idea. The first was that he would be tracked, and knowing the Galactic operatives wouldn't look to kindly on the idea didn't bother him as much as his second reason. Whilst the idea of seeing his old friends again was so tempting, Nigel wondered if in doing that he would ever want to leave again. Pondering over the idea, Nigel's mind drifted to the operatives that he would soon be closer to than he had been in months.

Settled in her room that evening with her music playing softly and her laptop on her lap, Numbuh five was settled under her duvet, relaxed yet she kept re-reading the email Numbuh one had sent her. It almost soothed her, she could picture it as if he were reading it aloud to her, his voice as clear as her memory would allow making it all the more comforting. Writing a reply, Numbuh five considered how to word it and what to put…it had been so unexpected to hear from him, yet she felt she had needed it, and it brought her from the strange emotions she had been experiencing since he left. Her longing to see him and the fact she missed him so much stalled by this short yet meaningful message. It was then she began to type, satisfied with her reply that came from the heart. Pressing send though, Abby's attention was drawn away from her laptop screen to the midnight sky where a light shone out brightly as it fell across the sky, lighting up the atmosphere for just a moment as it passed fairly low over the tree house, but not enough for the young leader to make out what it was…

Falling asleep on a ship was something Numbuh one never believed were possible, yet with the unusual occurrence of having nothing to attend to, Nigel was left with little else to do than sit and occasionally double check any paperwork which was naturally already finished. So as he stirred from his short nap, Numbuh one was startled at first to find himself so close to his destination, but he quickly gathered himself, ready for landing. 'Galactic Kids Next door base this is Numbuh one connecting do you receive?'

'Go ahead Numbuh one, we've been expecting your contact,'

'I'm nearly at the designated area, when do you require me to respond next?'

'On the hour is best suited, if you have any trouble in meeting this, be certain to inform us of your current standing the moment you get the chance.'

'Yes sir,'

'Good luck Numbuh one, and remember to focus on the task at hand.'

'You can count on it,' Nigel agreed.

As Nigel went to the side of the ship, taking the necessary weaponry, all that was left to do was sit out the remainder of the journey, the familiar town he lived in for so many years still the same as it had been before. Looking out over the sleeping town, Nigel noted how there was still some thin traces of snow shining under the glow of the streetlamps, the beautiful winter weather had been something that he would never take for granted again. As he approached the Delightful children's mansion however, Nigel came from his reverie, his expression turning cold at the darkness which seemed to loom over the mansion. Landing on the outskirts, Numbuh ones ship was hidden easily amongst the foliage, the young operative about to leave the safety of the ship when his laptop sounded. Flipping up the lid, Numbuh ones eyes widened to see the response to his email on the screen.

_Hey Numbuh One, _

_Numbuh five doesn't have to tell you to keep doing your best, you always do. Numbuh five wishes she could see you now…she knows you're probably a great asset to the Galactic Kids Next Door, just as you always were to Sector V. Numbuh five wishes she could tell you in person just how much you're missed by everyone, Numbuh five especially…Take Care Numbuh one, get in touch… _

_Signed – Numbuh Five _

_AKA Abigail Lincoln _

Pausing for a moment, Nigel breathed a prolonged sigh; his smile lifting his almost passive mood which he hadn't realised had lingered around him for as long as it had. Though casting his eyes upon the Delightful Children's mansion where no doubt father also lurked, Nigel's expression became smooth and serious, his glance falling back upon the only contact he'd had with Abby in so long.

As sunlight hit the tree house early the following morning, the four operatives were sleeping deeply in their individual rooms that reflected the personality of each. Though whilst some turned away in irritation from the fresh rays of light that shone upon their faces, Numbuh four pulling his pillow over his head grumbling, and Numbuh three putting a rainbow monkey in view of the bright yellow light, Numbuh five welcomed it as she sat up yawning; Abby grateful to feel the warmth gently awakening her. With a full nights sleep behind her, Numbuh five was surprised to find her laptop still open and turned on, though she took advantage of it by checking everything that was needed on her laptop rather than going straight down to the operations room. Making contact with Numbuh 86 to check how things were up on the moon base at the bridge, Abby received an unexpected greeting.

'What is it?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!'

'Its 8am Numbuh 86,' Numbuh five said coolly, the red haired operative sitting up with a start

'Numbuh five! Sorry boss, I didn't realise…'

'Don't worry about it, though Numbuh five's guessing you have nothing to report?' she queried maintaining the same calm level of tone opposed to Numbuh 86.

'Sorry, we've been up most of the night trying to locate the missing operatives; we just don't know whats happened to them.'

'Have all the information ready, I'm going to have some of my team work through the notes and inspect the area surrounding where they have been working.'

'Right Numbuh five, but what about what the Galactic Kids Next Door said…?'

'They have their own part in this, its two different missions, and one place. There are three operatives missing and it's important they are found as soon as possible. So, have everything sent through by midday and continue to monitor the situation involving them.'

'Yes Numbuh five,' she said finally, signing off, as Numbuh five then got up Numbuh ones black glasses reflecting the sunlight off them making them catch her eye. Getting dressed quickly with an idea in mind, Numbuh five pulled her cap on after plaiting her hair and leaped lightly out of her window and onto the wooden trail built on the outside layer of the tree house.

Landing lightly on the soft grass Numbuh five threw her head back taking in the gentle sunlight which had melted away the last of the snow, yet as she put on Nigel's sunglasses which she wore with a smile, Numbuh five felt almost as cheerful as she would have done when the team was together originally. So making the most of the time in the calm weather, Numbuh five lay out her hands resting behind her head as she watched the clouds drift by lightly, her thoughts elsewhere. There hadn't been a lot of time that Numbuh five was just able to relax and let her mind wander, though now even if only for a short time she felt like she didn't have the weight of such heavy responsibilities on her shoulders. Like everything were back to normal, and she were part of a full team once again…so much had changed since she had become part of the Kids Next Door, friendships had been made, broken and put on the line, and there were those she would always remember for how they had been. But through it all, Numbuh five had no idea how an upcoming mission she would embark on would affect her life or how personal things were about to become…

**I hope you enjoyed, whats going to happen next? Will Nigel see his team whilst on earth? Whats fathers plans? and what is Abby about to face? I shall update soon, please review thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	9. A cold lead

**Hi everyone, Here's chapter nine, sorry about the delay with the system going down and such, it's been hectic on updates. Anyway getting back on track now, so here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy and that it keeps you gripped all the way through quite a fast-paced chapter. Read and review enjoy! x **

The morning dawned dark and cold, the rain beating heavily outside as Numbuh one weakly opened his eyes. Feeling a slight disorientation at where he was, Nigel went to move when he felt the heavy weight that bore around his wrists, the realisation startling him as he struggled instinctively in a futile attempt to free himself. Though as he finally felt the pain that seemed to rush through his body, Numbuh one stopped, the noise of the shackles quietening, when breathing heavily as he looked around, Numbuh one realised the room he was in was like a prison cell and he was not the only one in there…

'Good Morning Nigel Uno,' the delightful children from down the lane sneered, their twisted grins making the operative feel bitter at these being the first memory he would have to re-encounter upon his return. 'The delightful dorks…' he grumbled, 'so you're in on father's work. I take it you haven't changed since our last encounter…'

'We're as delightful as normal,' they grinned, 'the teenagers served well in bringing you to us during the night, we were _delighted_ to hear of your capture…' and that was when it all came back to him.

'Last night…' he breathed.

_Flashback _

_Walking down the corridor of father's mansion, Numbuh one carefully braced himself for what he may face, when smoke started to build up within, leaving him gasping for breath as he managed to avert it going down a stairway. The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs however all he remembered was seeing the faces of the teen ninja's and at the head of them was a person who he could never forget. Cree. That's where it all went black…_

_End Flashback _

'I always had my team there to back me up…' he muttered sadly, shaking his head…he had fought so hard…trying to overtake so many at once when he had spent weeks with little action had made it so difficult. The pain he now felt resurfacing he knew was a reminder of that.

'So Numbuh one, tell us, where have you been hiding all this time?'

'You really think I'm going to tell you that?' he retorted bitterly,

'If we promise not to touch your pathetic friends in the Kids Next Door, I think it would be a delightful deal…'

'I may have been gone for a while but if you think I'm going to just tell you what I know then you are so wrong. The Kid's Next Door can take you poor excuses for kids down without hesitation.'

'How did we know you were going to make this difficult…?' the delightful children sneered, their expressions dark and grim as they stood aside the door to his cell opening. 'But I'm afraid while you refuse to answer us, you must be punished,' they grinned, Numbuh one now seeing Cree step forward, with another teenager at her side.

'Cree…' Nigel remarked coldly, Abby's sister approaching him and leaning close to his ear.

'Well, well, well…looks like you're losing your touch Nigel,' she taunted, Numbuh one feeling a sharp pain in his side as she punched him sharply, Cree stepping back her fist still clutched. 'You know what to do,' she smiled looking towards the teen with her as he came toward Nigel with a menacing glare as Numbuh one's eyes widened…

'He's back here?! On earth? Why didn't he tell us?' Numbuh four said incredulously. The team of Sector V had been startled to hear the sharp alarms ringing through the tree house a few nights on, and the news that the Galactic Kids Next Door had for them, hadn't gone down well.

'Numbuh one was under strict orders to keep his return a secret,' Chad told them his tone of voice almost business like, 'has he been in contact?' he queried to Numbuh five directly, the operative shaking her head. Though she tried to keep her normal cool over the situation, she felt so many mixed reactions to the news…it was enough to have her extremely concerned and as Numbuh five was about to realise staying completely calm wasn't an option.

'When was your last contact with him?'

'A few days ago…'

'Days?! What exactly do you consider an emergency Numbuh 274?' Numbuh five demanded, 'well Numbuh five ain't gonna just sit around and do nothing, what did you find as way of a lead…?'

'We have run through the database and have tracked it to a specific teen ninja…its someone I used to work with by the looks of his code…'

'Sector V will find him and we will find Numbuh one.'

'Numbuh five I don't think your understanding your position in this…' Chad began

'I let Numbuh one down once before I'm not going to do it again,' she stated defiantly.

'This is out of your hands Numbuh five…so I suggest you stand down or…'

'Or what?' she challenged 'this is Numbuh five's fellow operative we're talking about. Why you have no respect for those that work with you Numbuh five has no idea, but she gives a damn and she's not letting her friend down whatever you say.'

'You maybe the boss of Sector V, but you certainly have no part in this matter!' Numbuh 313 interrupted,

'Numbuh five would like to see you try and stop her,' she said in a low and dangerous tone. Closing the connection and turning to face Numbuh's two, three and four, they all watched her closely. 'You in on this?'

'Hell yeah,' Numbuh four said, 'your right they have no right in stoppin' us.'

'Okay guys battle stations!' Numbuh five called aloud for the first time, putting on Numbuh one's sunglasses as she gave her orders. 'Numbuh four go and start up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now, we need it ready, Numbuh three track the coordinates of those suspected of holding him, Numbuh two get all the weapons we'll need, everyone meet in five!'

'Got it,' they nodded splitting off, Numbuh five grabbing a modified gun and running towards her room, grabbing her phone putting it in her pocket, the last thing she needed being her team.

Getting into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R everyone was ready to go, Numbuh three informing them of who they were dealing with, 'it's a group of the teen ninja's and Cree's there...' Numbuh five tensing at the words. 'Numbuh two lock coordinates and Numbuh four get us there as quickly as you can.'

'You got it Numbuh five,' Numbuh four grinned, pushing up all the levels on the controls to set them at the fastest speed. 'Hold on,' he warned, the fellow operatives bracing there hands against their seating as the jets shot them through the town at a fast rate.

'So who's our main target?' Numbuh two asked,

'Cree,' Abby stated, 'but Numbuh five doesn't doubt she'll be well armed…if they have Numbuh one then this is gonna be one hell of a fight.'

'Awesome,' Numbuh four grinned.

'Do you think Numbuh one's okay?' Kuki asked worriedly

'Numbuh five knows Numbuh one…he'll stay strong.' Her voice was strong in confidence, yet she was struggling to withhold the same strength within her mind.

Reaching the school, the operatives disembarked the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. except Numbuh two who readily worked the controls in case of a quick departure.

'Why do ya think they'd 'ave Numbuh one here?' Numbuh four questioned aloud,

'Maybe they wanted to torture him with homework?' Kuki suggested,

'Numbuh five senses something wrong about this whole set up,' Abby frowned. Looking down at the radar Numbuh two had given them to pinpoint the location exactly, Numbuh five was no more comforted by the fact they were led to the gymnasium. Getting on either side of the back entrance, Numbuh five counted down, Wally and Kuki watched, weapons at the ready as she reached one, the three bursting through the door, armed and ready. Looking around the darkened room, Numbuh five was the last to loosen her defensive posture, the leading operative carefully observing the area. 'Must be a stupid error on the machine,' Numbuh four grumbled, 'but ya know whats got me thinking?'

'This could be dangerous…' Numbuh five sighed rolling her eyes, though her primary focus was on the room they were in…suspicion still not leaving her…something wasn't right.

'Well why would Numbuh one have been sent here? Come on if he's been sent to earth there's gotta be a good reason for it…so why would he be here?' Considering the idea for a minute, Numbuh five nodded slightly, the operatives of Sector V beginning to back out onto the school grounds when Abby's suspicions were confirmed.

Looking as the door slammed down locking her in, Numbuh five caught the shocked expressions of her operatives before she was left alone, Abby about to try and open it when a calm and cold voice spoke out. 'There can be no escape operative Numbuh five, so don't waste your efforts.' Turning on her heel, Abby's eyes narrowed at seeing the blonde teen who had evaded her grasp before.

'Jason…Numbuh five should have expected this…Numbuh five takes it you're here on order from her sister?'

'She can't make it…though she would have enjoyed a "reunion" with you. So it's up to me to stop you, the only person strong left enough to actually cause any trouble in our plans.'

'Why would you do this? You were so dedicated…'

'Yet just another operative to the Kids Next Door…Your sisters quite an inspiration'

'Man, you _have _lost it,' Numbuh five said raising an eyebrow, when they began to circle each other, 'now tell Numbuh five where Numbuh one is and you won't have to fight…'

'No chance,' he growled when Jason seemingly disappeared from her view, Numbuh five instinctively moving forwards when she realised Jason was at her side, the teen striking a sharp blow into her shoulder.

'Oh you picked the wrong girl to mess with,' she remarked in a dangerous tone, flinging her leg round which Jason grabbed with one hand, Abby using the other to kick him squarely in the chest forcing him back.

'One thing you teens seem to underestimate…is just how easily kids can get in your way _and _make their point,' Abby said lightly, approaching the teen as he got to his feet.

'Kids…you're all the same…just a…waste…of…space…' his attempt to hit her between words failing as she dodged them with ease.

'Didn't Cree tell you?' Abby began in an innocent tone, 'you were a kid and so was she!' Grabbing one of the metal poles from the equipment piled up around the edges of the room, she put it up against the spear Jason pressed against her. However with a swift manoeuvre Abby got the upper hand as she swung the pole over, disarming him and taking both weapons in hand as she crossed them over his chest into the floor, holding him in place. 'Now where is Numbuh one?' she repeated, her voice stating it as an order.

'I'll never tell you,' he spat, 'I'm not gonna let some kid demand me to do something.'

'Well if you don't like that then your going to have a fun stay in Kids Next Door prison transfer!' Standing up and straightening out her royal blue jumper, Numbuh five headed to the locked door and pressed against the central point, the metal moving forward and expanding to reveal a key code entering system.

'How did you know about that?! It's for teens _only_' Jason said trying to pry the metal restraints from the floor.

'The other members of Sector V ain't the only ones who raided Cree's room,' she smirked as the door opened, Numbuh five nearly being knocked over by Wally as he charged towards her stopping short upon seeing the leader of Sector V.

'How did ya…'

'Long story, but do Numbuh five a favour and call global command, tell Numbuh 86 we have a prison transfer addition and to send out the squad immediately.'

'Did you find out where Numbuh one is?' Kuki asked hopefully.

'No, seems like Numbuh four was right on…that…one…' she said trailing off when Numbuh four's remark ran through her mind _"Come on if he's been sent to earth there's gotta be a good reason for it…so why would he be here?" _

'Father…' she breathed, running into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. 'Numbuh two have you got in contact with global command?'

'I'm on to them now,'

'Good, then go and help Numbuh's three and four keep Jason here until they arrive, question him and find out all you can.'

'Right…but what are you gonna do?'

'Numbuh five's got something to take care of,' she said running to the back and opening the hatchet as she mounted her ride out of there.

Going back to the tree house, Numbuh five was pushing her G.A.R.G.O.Y.L.E.C.Y.C.L.E. to its limits, the young operative desperate to get in as she ran up to the garage section, where all the larger technical work was kept. Going into the garage, Numbuh five flicked the light seeing the covered and unused R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. which she had forbidden use of since Nigel left saying it had become his car. Pulling the sheet from it and seeing the gleaming black surface of the convertible Numbuh one had so often ridden it she at first felt strange when looking at it. Yet as she jumped into it, landing softly against the leather seating when putting the keys in the ignition every moment she knew counted as she brought up the car and with it the metal door that allowed her to fly out as the jets took her in the air. Feeling the heavy rain and looking at the near black clouds looming over her, Numbuh five felt the weather contrast to the situation as she pushed the car into full power, shifting the gears as she landed on the road, whilst putting up the leather top on the car to keep dry. Yet it was only a minute into the drive that Numbuh five received a call from the other operatives of Sector V.

'Numbuh five are you receiving?' Numbuh two asked sounding relatively calm

'Yeah go ahead Numbuh two.'

'WHAT ARE YA THINKIN' GOING ALONE?!' Numbuh four yelled, Numbuh five pulling the ear piece out instantly, and putting it back with irritation,

'Numbuh four, do you mind? Numbuh five's trying to drive,'

'Why?! What are you doing? Why didn't you wait for us?' demanded Kuki's voice.

'Look you guys have your orders okay, I know where Numbuh one is, and I'm not about to rest till I free him. Numbuh five can take care of herself. Just let her handle this. Contact me when you know anymore from global command,' she requested tuning out from them and driving at a faster speed towards father's mansion…

**So what will happen? Who will she encounter in Father's mansion? and whats happening to Nigel? All coming up in the next chapter :) Please review and thankyou to all those who have already, I really appreciate it and thankyou for the patience on this chapter. I will update again soon **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	10. Father's Mansion

**Hey Everyone, here is chapter 10 at long last, I've been trying to upload it since last night though Fanfiction decided not to work at that point...*sigh* anyway better now than never, I hope you all enjoy read and review please thankyou! xx**

Father's mansion. It's levels stood high and firm, though darkness loomed over it like the silhouette that was Father. Landing the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. just outside of the grounds Numbuh five headed around the mansion's perimeter cautiously when something in the midst of the surrounding woodlands caught her eye. Walking away from the scene, as she edged deeper into the forest and towards a pod that remained hidden amongst the bushes, Numbuh five narrowed her eyes as she tried to make it out more clearly. Reaching it Numbuh five cautiously brushed her hand against the door of it, no code making itself present, but she new through the design imprinted upon it where it was from…Nigel Uno was definitely here…Turning back to go through the woods and foliage, Numbuh five jumped lightly over the surrounding walls that separated the likes of the delightful children from normality. Edging carefully towards the side of the building and considering the best way of going in, Abby pressed herself back against the wall, she would not be caught…not unless she desired to be seen.

Glancing upwards, Numbuh five caught sight of an open window on the first floor though initially frowned at it, 'too easy…' she muttered nonchalantly moving around the edge of the house and finally seeing a tiered window ledge higher up. 'Now that's what Numbuh five's talking about,' she said backing up slightly and leaping forwards as she balanced herself easily against the wall face before beginning to climb up onto the ledge. Pulling herself up completely, Abby tried to keep her lips firmly pressed together in an effort not to give herself away as she struggled the last part before finally perching herself securely on the ledge. Looking in carefully to the room, that was set out like a long hallway with champagne coloured curtains draped across the white wash walls and hanging over the window to conceal her presence, Abby then realised the room was not empty. Watching a scene unfold within, Abby was seriously focused on the conversation as the delightful children stood together and complained irritably. 'But Father…if you give us more time…the teenagers are "taking care" of Numbuh one, it'll only be a matter of time before he cracks…' they insisted, though fear slipped through their usual monotone voices. As ruthless as they could be there was only one thing the delightful children feared more than growing up itself…Father.

'As much as I love seeing Nigel Uno pay for his childish interference, I'm afraid his ultimate demise will be by the same means I plan to take in finishing off the Kids Next Door, and I plan to start with him.'

'But Father…'

'Enough!' he bellowed, flames erupting from his silhouette form. 'I decide what happens around here and the day I let anyone say any different will _never _come. So get used to it!'

'Yes father…' they sighed, complying with his order in frustration.

'Right, now go and ensure our guest in the "basement" is still being taken care of, and then tell those wonderfully reckless teenagers to go to my study. I shall speak with them in private over my plans for the Kids Next Doors total destruction from there, is that understood?' he asked, his five adopted children nodding and following him from the room, Numbuh five catching the profanities he muttered as he passed the window. After contemplating over what had been said for a moment, Abby –once certain it was safe- slip up the window and swung herself in, landing lightly on her feet. Looking quickly to the door that her enemies has used, Numbuh five took no chances as she went for the opposing door, carefully checking for anyone lurking about before swiftly making her way through the mansion. She now knew where he was, but facing a group of teenagers and the delightful children alone when Nigel needed to be rescued she knew was not a wise idea.

Planning the rescue as she went along, Numbuh five ran at a swift pace, her feet light against the carpet and barely making a sound as she tracked down Numbuh one. The device that had every DNA of the Kids Next Door within it was something Abby had considered taking, though she knew it wouldn't map out the route in the mansion to find him…_a map…_ she suddenly thought pausing as she dodged into an empty room, pulling out her phone and connecting to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. 'Numbuh two, Numbuh three, Numbuh four…are any of you there?'

'Yeah Numbuh four here, Numbuh's three and two are currently preparing for return to the tree house. What do ya need? We're gonna make our way over to your location now…'

'No.' her statement being final before Numbuh four could counter her, 'Numbuh five will call you if she needs you, but you just show up and it will blow our cover. If this goes wrong then we may not get another chance to help Numbuh one.'

'…what do ya need?' he repeated, his tone being one that Abby ignored for now, the time not being one to argue,

'Numbuh five needs you to send to my link a map layout of Father's mansion…there will be one saved into the hard-drive of Numbuh five's computer files on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. but Numbuh five doesn't have long…'

'Whats ya password, and I'll get the files across to ya.'

'Same as the password for Sector V, and hurry Numbuh four,' she said in a rushed whisper, listening out for anything outside of the door.

'Yeah, yeah, if we we're with ya you wouldn't have this problem…'

'Not helping Numbuh four, have you got the files up?'

'Yeah, its pending for delivery now…listen Numbuh five, you sure you're gonna be okay?'

'Yeah listen Numbuh five will call you guys when she needs you,'

'Right, we'll be ready.' Once the call had been cut off Wally sighed looking at the hard-drive linked board face as it flashed "sent"…

'Is Numbuh five okay?' Kuki asked approaching Wally and leaving the course

'Yeah…Numbuh five's a tough operative…I just hope if she needs us the Sheila will contact us…' he breathed looking out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s window as it rose into the air and moved steadily toward the tree house.

Meanwhile, as Numbuh five opened out the map that showed a 3D hologram of the mansion's structure, Numbuh five pinpointed the easiest route down to the basement, yet she knew it would be heavily guarded if Numbuh one was being held there. 'Looks like Numbuh five's in for a long night…' she sighed closing down the map and noting the throbbing pain in her shoulder that she tried not to acknowledge if she could help it. It would make her mission all the more difficult…and she was determined to pull through…she had let Nigel down once before, she would not do it again. Working her way around, the eerily quiet home to the Kid's Next Door most feared enemy other than Grandfather made Numbuh five feel on edge. However she retained her cool for the most part as she edged closer to Numbuh one, the one operative she hadn't seen in months that she was now so close to it made her heart race.

Sitting limply in his prison like cell, Numbuh one had his head resting against the stone wall behind him, his expression weak and saddened. His body was bruised and cut where he had been so badly beaten by the teens, and his clothes were highly tattered from it, but yet he felt at a loss emotionally more than physically. Closing his eyes, Nigel could have cursed himself continually…why didn't he call in his old team? Why did he have to listen to the Galactic Kids Next Door? He's always had his team to back him up and yet he still left them…So much resentment and regret was going through his mind that he didn't was only vaguely aware of the scuffle outside of his cell when he heard a quickly muffled yell, his eyes opening weakly to see the last of a teen disappearing from view a few moments later, a dark figure reappeared, the form was shorter than the teen who had been there a moment before. Opening the door, Numbuh one watched his eyes widening with the thought of another beating, however as the figure came closer to him, her voice was one he didn't dare believe.

'Numbuh one…?' her voice was at first completely masked, no defining emotion present in it…there was too many that ran through it. Yet it was so familiar to him, and it was then the voice spoke again as she came farther in, constantly checking her back, 'Numbuh one! What have they done to you?' she gasped, her form at last leaving the shadows and coming into the light…her bronze complexion…the raven black hair and her now wide chocolate eyes meeting his cerulean blue. Her red signature hat was pushed right back and the sunglasses he recognised now hanging from her hand.

'Numbuh five…you're…you're here…'

'Of course Numbuh five's here, did you honestly think she was gonna stand by and leave you?' she started incredulous when her tone softened considerably. 'You've had Numbuh five so worried. Are you okay?'

'Barely,' he answered in weak honestly, 'you have no idea how good it is to just hear your voice,' Nigel breathed as she knelt beside him running her hand very gently over the bruises on his face.

'What have they done to you Numbuh one?'

'I guess this is what I get for keeping quiet about anything they wanted to know…' he said looking into her worried eyes as she then took the keys she had gotten from the guard and unlocking the shackles around his wrists.

'They had no right, this is goin' to far.'

'It's alright…'

'No it's not, your return wasn't supposed to be like this,' she replied glancing at him, 'we need to get you to Sector V's medical room...you've coped well considering everything. Trust father to have a dungeon in the basement of his own home...he sure knows how to keep hostages by the looks of it,' she remarked darkly.

'How did you find me? I mean how did you even manage to get in?'

'Third floor window,' she answered casually, 'the rest is all sneaking around and knowing how to take out a couple of teens, baby' she grinned.

'Where are the others?' he asked as one of his arms became free of the chain's weight.

'Numbuh five would imagine that they're heading to Sector V…' she said thoughtfully.

'Sector V? Did you come alone?' Nigel said now in shock.

'Yeah…Numbuh five couldn't waste any time, we were already taken to a cold lead…and then Numbuh five realised where you were and she came straight here.'

'But that's beyond…never mind…just please tell me you were careful.'

'Numbuh one,' she began now sceptical, 'in the Kids Next Door, we fight adult tyranny daily, do you honestly believe the first thing Numbuh five considers is how careful she is?' Giving her a small smile, Nigel shook his head,

'You always were tactful…'

'Listen…Numbuh one…while you were gone…Numbuh five really-' she began when as the last shackle fell from Numbuh one's ankle, Abby looking up to find herself very close to Nigel as a sound came from upstairs.

'Looks like Numbuh five's got less time than she thought…' she began when Nigel winced in pain as he tried to move, Abby's eyes darting back to him. 'You okay?'

'I'll be fine…' he began trying to block out the sharp pains in his body. 'So whats your plan Numbuh five?'

'Oh you know…just gonna wing it,' she admitted with a weak smile, shrugging her shoulders, before her expression turned serious. 'Cree's gonna pay for this…her and the teen ninja's won't know what hit them.'

'You're not going it alone,' Nigel said,

'Numbuh five has too, listen take this,' she replied handing him a communicator, 'get in contact with Sector V and get them to pick you up. I presume the other operatives that were captured are down here?'

'They're round the corner in different cells but...'

'That's all Numbuh five needed to know, ensure Numbuh's two, three and four get you all out, then get them to follow my coordinates if it's required to watch my back. But Numbuh five's taking Cree alone.'

'Numbuh five are you out of your mind?' he said exasperated,

'No, Numbuh five's just out to stop those who did this to you. Cree's gone to far this time. It's too personal for Numbuh five's liking the word "furious" is an understatement…'

'I'm coming with you,' he started, reaching out for her arm and taking her shoulder, though as she let out an involuntary sound of pain, Nigel instantly loosened his grip on her, his features showing concern.

'Numbuh five…'

'Its fine…its nothing…just an ex-Kid's Next Door operative who Numbuh five had a bit of a hard time with,' she remarked trying to compose her features.

'I'm not going to let you do this alone…' he stated about to follow her when Numbuh five went out and locked the door again, leaving the key in a place where she knew Nigel would be able to inform the others.

'Sorry Numbuh one, Numbuh five's worried about you too much to let you get hurt anymore…she's sorry…but she will be back for you…'

'Numbuh five!' he began in a half yell when Abby placed her hand over his mouth in desperation,

'Don't blow Numbuh five's cover,' she hissed, 'that ain't gonna help.'

'The minute I get out of here I'll be right behind you…' Nigel promised her. As their eyes met for a moment, Numbuh five hugged Numbuh one through the bars as easily as the bolted metal would allow, and as carefully as she could manage so that his heavily beaten body wouldn't press against it.

'Don't leave again without seeing Numbuh five first…promise her that…'

'I promise,' he whispered, Abby standing back and running from the cell to stop herself from losing any more time or chancing ruining her plans.

Time was now of the element, Abby couldn't waste a single second…neither could she allow _any_ teenager to stop her. She would find Cree…and the moment she did Abby knew it would be an unforgettable fight. However as she reached the top of the stone staircase and hid behind a statue in the empty corridor, Numbuh five took her phone as she mounted the stone steps; dialling the number she almost never dared to call. There was only one person who could help her in her plans…and whether he wanted to or not he would have to help her now…Meanwhile with Numbuh one as he called his old team, Nigel remained defiant that no matter how weak, he would be the one to help Numbuh five…he wouldn't let her face her older sister alone. She meant too much to him and after all the time of watching her after leaving, helpless to help her in any situation, Nigel was about to prove his ability to protect her…

**So Nigel and Abby have been reunited (as short lived as it was lol), but what will Abby do when she finally faces her sister Cree and it all comes to blows. Thankyou to everyone who is reviewing, its really well appreciated and I love reading new reviews it keeps me motivated in continuing the fanfic and I am enjoying writing it. **

**I'll be updating soon, please review!!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	11. A dangerous fight

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 11 which will prove to be dramatic, very close timing and gripping. I hope you enjoy R&R thankyou :) xxx **

As Numbuh five waited with baited breath for the caller she dialled to answer, Abby hadn't spoken when the phone picked up, the caller speaking first. 'Numbuh five? Listen this really isn't a good time…' Maurice said in urgency, his voice quiet,

'Where is Cree?' she responded sharply, Maurice able to tell the dangerous tone in her voice,

'What do you know?'

'Enough to know it was her doing that had Numbuh one thrown in a dungeon and literally attacked.'

'Numbuh five, listen can we please discuss your sister later I really can't…'

'Just tell Numbuh five where Cree is so that she can find her and get even.'

'You're here aren't you?'

'At father's mansion, yeah of course Numbuh five's here, four of her operatives are being held here' Abby answered annoyed,

'Listen to me Numbuh five, go now, get out of here, you'll be safer…'

'Not a chance.'

'I was worried you'd say that,' he sighed. 'Okay listen, what floor are you on?'

'Just passed the stairway down to the dungeon,'

'Keep going and I'll meet you three doors down on the left, just whatever you do don't get caught,'

'and there was Numbuh five thinking you liked risks?'

'Just meet me there Numbuh five,' he replied cutting the call, Abby proceeding but maintaining caution as asked of her.

However it was upon reaching the third door, that it opened before she could touch the door handle and the young operative was pulled in, a hand pressed against her mouth to muffle any sound. 'Maurice…what has Numbuh five told you about doing stuff like that?' Numbuh five said exasperated straightening out her blue and white top,

'Sorry, but you shouldn't be here…'

'Why not? What if it was me trapped Maurice, would you be telling my team-mates not to help,'

'That's completely different and irrelevant to this, why did you have to make it difficult…'

'All I wanna know is where Cree is, that sounds easy to Numbuh five,'

'Yeah well it wasn't easy trying to talk to you when she was in the room, you were lucky there were so many in there.'

'So what's going on?'

'Nothing good, the teen ninja's are planning something with Father and if I don't get back I'm going to miss out on the information I was supposed to be recording.'

'Then why didn't you just tell Numbuh five where to find Cree so she can sort this,'

'Because if I can talk you out of it then I will,'

'Look Maurice, this is between me and Cree, Numbuh five knows you wanna protect her but you can't do it all the time, I'm stronger now and what she has done to Numbuh one is unforgivable, I'm not gonna let her get away with it,' she said defiantly

'She's not here…she's gone back to the teens base ten minutes from here, keep north and you'll find it, the code is 62140.'

'Thanks Maurice,' she said when he brought up a different topic,

'You remember that problem of yours which you reckoned was something you had to deal with yourself?'

'Yeah…'

'Whatever it is, you'll overcome it. You're the most determined and if anyone can overcome it, it's you.'

'Thanks…that means a lot to know that you have faith in Numbuh five,' she began when he took her shoulders, Numbuh five suppressing the wince in her tone as he told her seriously,

'Listen, you have to remember now that I can't help you; as much as I would I can't give away my secret…because it's an inside job that can never be regained. Which is why I'm asking you _please_ for everyone's sake, watch yourself. I wouldn't forgive myself if you were injured at my fault,'

'Don't hold yourself responsible for Numbuh five's actions…because I can't promise the outcome, all Numbuh five knows is that she _will_ have it out with Cree.' Seeing the look in Maurice's expression, Numbuh five broke free from his hold and left the room at a run, quick to get out and hearing him call after her, though she didn't stop. If Abby was to do as she wished, she would have to act alone.

As Numbuh five departed Father's mansion, her swift intended exit was unexpectedly headed off as she tripped an alarm, the traps that she sparked off sending metal flying from wall to wall throughout the hallway. As she heard rushed footsteps approaching, Abby knew that she could only go forward, prompting her to use her abilities to flip and dive through the airborne weapons, managing to come through virtually unscathed with only a couple of scratches to show for it. It was as she jumped the wall and got back in the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. driving off into the night just as the Sector V rescue team arrived at Father's mansion on Nigel's call. 'Numbuh one sure didn't sound happy…' Numbuh two remarked as they moved through to the dungeons, locating Nigel with considerable ease,

'Course he's not, what do you expect? I've only been in this place five minutes and I'm creeped out by the place,'

'Aww, are you scared Wally?' Numbuh three asked sweetly,

'Wha- No, course I ain't, I just think this cruddy place is weird…' he said trying to make up for his previous comment when Kuki intervened,

'It's okay Numbuh four, besides I'm sure we'll find Numbuh one soon…' Numbuh three said cheerfully when putting her hand against an oil painting it fell through Kuki going with it as the painting slammed shut.

'Kuki? Kuki! Damn it!' Numbuh four cursed running at the painting and being surprised to find he too fell through, Numbuh two having the hardest job following them through the tightly framed portrait. However down at the bottom of a metal chute where the first two operatives had landed, Numbuh four got up remarking gruffly as he helped Kuki to her feet, 'cruddy house of horrors…'

'Well you haven't changed much Numbuh four…though getting me out of here would be greatly appreciated…' Numbuh one said aloud, the pair looking around to see him against the bars though his stance was weak.

'Numbuh one! What the hell happened to ya?'

'Teen ninja's that's what…'

'But I thought Numbuh five was supposed to come and find you? Where is she?'

'She's gone, she found me and freed me from the chains that were put around my ankles and wrists, but she's gone to find Cree which is why you have to get me out of here now!'

'Where's the key?'

'Numbuh five put it over there,' he said directing Numbuh two as Numbuh's four and three continued to talk to Numbuh one.

'But why would she leave ya behind, its cause of you she left without us…'

'I know but because of whats happened to me, she didn't want me to get hurt any further…'

'Well Numbuh five was right…you do look kind of weak…' Kuki pointed out,

'Thanks for the encouragement Numbuh three,' he replied with sarcasm present in his voice, before finally Nigel's tone softened. 'I'm sorry…But I have to help Numbuh five, whether she'll admit it or not she needs her team behind her…I've let her down in the past, and now is my time to make it up to her.'

'But Numbuh one you can barely support yourself up, let alone fight,' Numbuh four countered as Numbuh two opened the door for him, Nigel coming out and stating they needed to leave.

'So whats the plan Numbuh one?'

'We're gonna have to find Numbuh five, I dunno where she'll have gone, but I know that you can track her Numbuh two, Numbuh four I want you to transfer any weaponry from the pod I arrived in to whatever you brought in way of transport. Numbuh three see if you can make any connection at all with Numbuh five…we have to get to her as soon as possible.'

'Right Numbuh one!' they all responded in unison, the partially reunited team about to escape from Father's mansion when they too were headed off…

However as the team fought to get out of Father's mansion, Numbuh five remained unaware of the situation within the Delightful children's home as she now raced towards the teens base, the speed dial pushing the barrier in the convertible she drove. 'Man, Numbuh one really needs to push the speed limit up on this thing…' she muttered when shifting the gears it shot forward, 'better,' she complimented, her focus returning to the directions Maurice had provided her with. 'However as she neared the point on the electronic mapping device, Numbuh five was surprised to find it was just a car park, though lowering the car through the air, Numbuh five kept her distance seeing some teens parking up. Watching as they went to the curb, one kneeling down and pressing her hand against the brickwork on the floor in a set pattern, she and her friend stood back to watch the bricks lowers and reform themselves providing a stable stairway to walk down before rebuilding itself again. Lowering the car and sending a message to the rest of her team on how to get in, Abby cautiously approached, using the same method that she had seen to go down into the Teen Ninja base. Looking around her, Numbuh five was completely amazed by the sight, the amount of technology and luxury furnishings that decorated the teens secret base was by far a high standard, though nothing in comparison to the Kids Next Door base she felt. Yet Abby quickly lost interest in her surroundings, her main aim being to find her sister as she made her way through the maze like halls that made up the teen ninja's base, finally hearing her sisters raised voice from a narrow corridor.

'Look I don't give a damn what the hell your orders were, you answer to me got it?'

'Chill Cree, we got everything under control…'

'Under control?! Yeah I'll believe that when I see it and I will not "chill" until I know all the preparations are in place. Ugh. You know Maurice is the only one I can actually trust around here,' she snapped,

'Well that's ironic…' Numbuh five muttered, her tone hard,

'Look just go and finish off the plans, and send me a report when Numbuh one actually gives us some information…and don't stop interrogating him until you get answers.'

'Yes Cree,' the voice said cutting off, Numbuh five realising it was on a monitor, though she didn't wait any longer to go unheard.

'Cree!' Numbuh five yelled out bitterly, bracing her modified gun as she stood near a corner, about to look around it when a blast shot off the edge from where her younger sister stood.

'What's the matter sis? You not strong enough to face Numbuh five,' Cree challenged Numbuh five back flipping into the room, and directing the gun straight towards Cree.

'I was thinking it was more the other way round…'

'If your looking for Numbuh one then I'm afraid I can't help you Crabigail…but I will do one thing for you…kick your ass!'

'Oh girl you've had this coming for a long time,' she said the sisters circling one another, 'so tell Numbuh five, Cree where have you been? Laying low for so long and letting your team mates do your work for you. Not that they were much of a challenge though…' Abby concluded lightly,

'I should have done it myself…'

'Mhmm, not that you seem to have had the time, must be tough getting old,' Numbuh five taunted, Cree lunging at her sister furiously.

'Its about time you learnt how to respect highly ranked teens, considering that's what you're soon to be Crabigail.'

'Yeah keep dreamin'' Abby growled dodging her sister and trying to trip her when Cree flipped over it.

'Too old girl,'

'Maybe for you,' Numbuh five smirked when Cree brought forward her battle ready armour, bracing a spear in hand and preparing to fight Abby.

In a battle of wit and timing, the sisters fought without hesitation, their abilities matching to a point making the fight evened out until a slip of a move by only a few inches brought a sharp searing pain through Numbuh five. Looking round to see the back of her shirt beginning to tint a deep red, she staggered back, Cree not pausing as she went for her sister again and again, Abby still managing to dodge as she finally hit Cree sharply around the face. Being forced back, Cree slammed her fist down on a button of the controls pad that had remained dormant throughout their fight, the screen now lighting up with information speeding through making it not legible to the girls. However Numbuh five pinned her sister against the board, the edge of it bruising her ribs as Cree freed and arm and swung it round, trying to hold Numbuh five by the neck though she flung her over her. Breathing heavily as she approached, Abby said angrily, 'you thought you could get away with all that…all the things you have done to Numbuh one, well this is my revenge. All this time Numbuh five thought you were cold and heartless, but the things you have done to betray the Kids Next Door is unforgivable.'

'Oh I'm shaking,' she glowered, swinging her legs round in an attempt to bring Abby down to the floor though she jumped it. However Cree's attack prolonged its affect as she swiped the spear like weapon through her ankle, Numbuh five letting out a sound of pained agony when the fight became more intense.

As the doors surrounding burst open and many Ninja's rolled in, bracing varied weapons, they aimed at Numbuh five ordering her to remain in place. 'Oh real nice Cree, and there was me thinking you wanted a one on one fight. Whats the matter? Can't face your own sister without back up?' Numbuh five taunted though a sharp edge was present in her tone.

'Drop your weapons!' a teen close to her ordered, Numbuh five looking around to them as she complied,

'Sure, though who said Numbuh five needed weapons to fight a bunch of arrogant, bossy teenagers?' she said rhetorically 'especially when this is a one on one fight.'

'Why not?' Cree said getting to her feet, 'it's a good tutorial on how to silence a bratty little Kids Next Door operative!' Turning a second to late as Numbuh five was struck hard in the face, she fell to the floor, feeling the throbbing pain and now more aware of the blood coming from the deep cut in her back. 'Whats the matter sis? To tough for you?' she asked picking her up and throwing her across the room.

Struggling to sit up as more cuts and bruises began to throb in pain across her body; Numbuh five was determined to continue the fight, when the surrounding teens suddenly took Cree's attention away from her sister. As Numbuh's two, three and four threw themselves into the middle of the fight; Numbuh five smiled weakly turning to Cree again. 'That's the definition of a team,' she grinned managing to strike her sister squarely and throwing her back to the ground, pinning her down when Numbuh five was attacked from the side by another teen ninja. Yet it was as Cree called the aggressive teen off that she walked to her sister, finally seeing the damage she had done and faltering when she took a sharp blow to the head, Numbuh one flipping over her and landing in front of Abby putting a space between the sisters. 'This ends now Cree,' he said angrily, his tone filled with fury and hatred, Cree about to move forward when a voice spoke out behind them in the midst of all the fighting.

'Cree, don't do this, come on were needed,' Half turning as if contemplating whether to stay, the voice repeated as a sharp demand, 'Cree.' Fleeing from the room at last, Numbuh one turned to scoop Numbuh five up into his arms, though the figure of the voice lingered worry masking his face in the same way it did with Nigel as he fell to his knees just as Abby uttered, 'you came for me…you stayed…' and that was the moment as she fell unconscious in his arms that everything went black, her team-mates becoming a dark and fading blur, disappearing along with the light.

**So did Numbuh one get to her in time? What happened to the other team-mates and will Numbuh one ultimately stay? All coming up in the next chapter... **

**Thankyou to my reviewers who review frequently - "SuzukaTamashii," "-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-," "Blood-Sucker-1428" & "Kim." All the reviews I get are greatly appreciated as it inspires me to write further chapters, I'm keen to hear your opinions on this chapter so please review! **

**Thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	12. Support

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay on updating, I had a slight writer's block which made writing the chapter a bit more difficult....anyway it's finally finished so I hope that you enjoy :) Please R&R thankyou! xxx **

As Numbuh five slowly awakened in the early hours of the morning, the first thing she could see was the dim light of her room. The lamps in her living room lit to give a warm glow within the room. Sitting up, Abby felt the sharp pain running down her spine where just one of her battle wounds had been. Looking down Numbuh five noted that she now wore a deep blue night gown, one she had rarely worn before, though the silk she found were soft against her very tender injuries. Her long black hair now falling about her shoulders in their thick ringlets from having them in plaits for so long, her hat was off and the black sunglasses of Nigel's were with them.

'Numbuh five…' breathed a voice, Abby looking up to see Kuki at the foot of her bed.

'Hey Numbuh three,' she muttered weakly, realising how little volume there was in her voice.

'I'm so glad your okay, sheesh, you know how to worry us don't you?' Kuki remarked coming around the side of the bed.

'Sorry for worrying you all…Numbuh five's fine though…' she said trying to sit up more when Numbuh three pushed her back carefully but sternly.

'You'll feel even better after resting' she insisted, her hair pulled back behind her shoulders where it fell neatly down her back. Normally Numbuh five would have argued she could rest later, but the continual pain seemed to answer for her. 'Good,' Kuki now smiled, clearly satisfied, 'another pillow?' she offered.

'No, Numbuh five's good with what she's got. Besides that she wants to know what happened after she fell unconscious and where's Numbuh one?' she added concerned.

'He's in his room, he was pretty weak after that fight in the teenager's base…he was ready to stay up all night with you but we forced him to go to and get some sleep. He was really worried about you…'

'Really?'

'Yeah, we all were, Wally was really worked up…'

'So what happened when you reached Numbuh one?'

'He told us what had happened and how you had gone without him to fight Cree…we wanted him to get back to Sector V so he could be treated while we joined you. But he hasn't changed…he wasn't about to let you fight alone…it was like he'd promised himself that. Then we managed to track you down and found you completely surrounded, you don't realise how horrifying it was to see you so hurt but you still fought so hard.'

'It was stupid…I thought ya were supposed to be the smart one,' came Wally's agitated voice, though Abby could hear the worry behind it.

'Numbuh four!' Kuki reprimanded, hitting him lightly on the arm in frustration.

'Numbuh four might have been right. Maybe Numbuh five was stupid in going it alone...you guys really helped her back there, and she is grateful. But Cree is Numbuh five's problem and her sister had it coming…she'd gone too far in what she did to Numbuh one.'

'You really missed him didn't you?'

'Well considering Numbuh five wants to go and see him now…she thinks that answers your question.'

'Well you're not you need to rest, and you're spending all day in bed tomorrow.'

Feeling convinced that Kuki was taking advantage of the situation as a way of getting back at Abby, for her insisting that Numbuh three rest so much after getting stunned left her half expecting this.

'How is Numbuh one?' she sighed eventually sitting back, seeing no way around Numbuh three for the time-being.

'He'll be okay…he's insisted on carrying you back to the ship, which was completely unnecessary, adorable sure, but still…'

'Yeah then Numbuh two had to take him out of the way in the end while we got ya cleaned up, I ain't seen Numbuh one so worked up before,' Wally added thoughtfully.

'He was that worried…over Numbuh five?' she repeated slowly, not sure she believed it.

'Well yeah. Course he was, he's been asking about ya every five minutes since we got back…was a nightmare trying to see to him and get him to rest. I think Kuki was the only one who managed it in the end.'

'Okay enough talking in here! More sleeping,' Kuki instructed impatiently already pushing Numbuh four out, the blonde operative scowling. 'Now stay in bed and don't move,'

'Numbuh three…'

'I mean it; honestly what is it with you leader types always pushing yourselves?' Numbuh three remarked in a disapproving tone, the last of her black hair disappearing around the doorframe of Numbuh fives room. Sitting back, Abby could feel the pain coming from her tender wound on her back, so lay on her side as she began to fall back into a sleep she didn't realise she needed.

A few hours later and Abby begun to stir, hearing a faint pair of voices outside her room both being one's she recognised…the first voice only too well. 'How is she?'

'She's fine,' Kuki replied cheerfully before her tone turned serious.

'Now what are you doing out of bed?'

'Well…I-um,'

'No excuses! Back to bed, you and Numbuh five need rest!' Kuki ordered. Hearing Numbuh one's irritated sigh, footsteps began to sound again as they moved away.

'Fine…' he grumbled, Abby catching Kuki's once again bubbly response as they presumably went back downstairs.

Sighing as she made to lie down again, Abby's sharp eyes caught something by the window…the silhouette forcing her awake as she reached for the weapon she kept under her bed, though a hand reached out and took her wrist.

'I don't think you want to do that Abby, your not exactly strong enough to fight me at the moment are you?' Looking up into the wistful eyes of Maurice, Abby loosened her grip trying to sit herself up when Maurice stopped her. 'Don't strain yourself,'

'Maurice…but what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to see you what do you think?' he asked shaking his head. 'I don't have long though, I only just managed to get away, and right now _every_ teenager is being closely watched. No one is trusted by Cree that much currently…'

'Well she's finally getting some intelligence then…but she doesn't suspect you does she?'

'Not likely. But that's not the point, I didn't get away from your sister to come and talk about her. You've had me worried sick do you know that?'

'You and Numbuh five's team both,' Abby sighed.

'Well is it any wonder? I mean after all Cree managed to do to you, you still didn't back down. I know you did well and I mean Cree's come away with her fair share of injuries, but I didn't want to see you like that. I had to get her away from you.'

'Wait…that was you who called her off?'

'Of course it was me, who were you expecting…?'

'Numbuh five doesn't know…she just has a headache and is wishing she wasn't literally confined to bed.'

'Well your team mate is doing you a favour trust me. I want you to rest…you took some hard knocks last night and to be honest I thought I was gonna have to get her off you myself.'

'That would have blown your cover though…'

'Abby do you really think that matters to me anymore? I know what I'm doing is important for the Kid's Next Door, but I wasn't just gonna stand there and do nothing while you were trying to hold your own against your sister. I've never been more grateful to see your new team than I was last night, I knew they'd take care of you, and by the looks of it they've done a pretty good job.'

'What…for kids?' Numbuh five said showing a weak smile, when she looked down to her hands, 'Maurice, Numbuh five doesn't want you risking being found out like this just for her. There's always gonna be something going on…maybe one day you will drop being an undercover worker with the teenagers and you'll rejoin the Kid's Next Door as a full time operative. But today's not that day…and you know where your needed, Numbuh five really appreciates your help, and she's gonna miss you all the time…but for now it's the safest for everyone.'

Watching her Maurice sighed with a slight smile, looking up at her again after a few moments. 'Numbuh five, I dunno how you do it. You hold such a cool and quiet nature, yet you're so sharp. But do me a favour…?'

'Sure…' she replied when he took her hat from the side and put it on her,

'Don't stop being you…and make sure you don't do anything too reckless until I join you again,'

'Numbuh five will try…and you do Numbuh five a favour and don't let Cree give you a hard time. Otherwise Numbuh five will be forced to come sort that out too,' she replied laughing at expression.

'Fine, but listen I'm gonna have to go before Cree rips the head off someone.'

'…okay…Numbuh five will look forward to our next encounter…'

'…and so will I,' he smiled getting up and bringing her into a hug before getting up. 'Take care,'

'You too,' Numbuh five smiled, Maurice getting to the window and taking something he'd perched their and tossing it too her.

'Get better soon, the Kid's Next Door needs their supreme leader, as does Sector V…and that's me included,' he grinned taking one last glance before disappearing into the night. Looking down at the bouquet of flowers Maurice had tossed to her, Numbuh five smiled as she placed them just under her bed when she heard the door go.

Glancing up, Numbuh five looked up properly in surprise. Numbuh one was now in the doorway, fully dressed, and smiling weakly at her. It was apparent that he still needed rest after their most recent fight, but it didn't appear to bother him. 'Good Morning Numbuh five,'

'Morning boss…er Numbuh one' she remarked, correcting herself quickly as Nigel came in, continuing to smile.

'You know you don't have to call me boss, Numbuh five.'

'Yeah…' she sighed, Numbuh one catching her saddened expression and coming over to her.

'Numbuh three's gonna kill me if she knows I'm up and in here,' he said thoughtfully,

'Yeah well Numbuh five's in charge, so she doesn't think there will be a problem…'

'How are you feeling?' he asked seriously now,

'Numbuh fives aching a lot, but that's to be expected…how are you?'

'Exhausted, but glad your alright, you've scared me back there.'

'Numbuh five's just happy you're here…you kept to your promise,' she remarked when her smile faded, 'but Numbuh five supposes they'll be wanting you to return soon,' she sighed. Numbuh one then put a hand on her shoulder, bringing the new leader of Sector V to look at him.

'Not necessarily…'

'But Numbuh one…you said you weren't gonna come back,' she said her voice choking weakly on the words. Watching her with saddened eyes, Numbuh one mistook her remark, believing she no longer wanted him to return.

'I know…but life up there, it's nothing compared to this, I missed you all so much I just wanted you to know that…I completely understand if you don't want me to return to Sector V Numbuh five. I didn't expect to be welcomed back…leaving you all like that was unforgivable…I know it was…No matter who was proud of me it's nothing when it comes at the price of losing your friends…I…'

'Nigel…' she breathed, Numbuh one looking up at her to see tears forming in her eyes. 'Are you kiddin' Numbuh five? You seriously think she wouldn't want you back? Numbuh five has been at a loss without you around…things have been so difficult and all the time, she just wanted you to come back. To just walk into Numbuh five's room like you just did and say "it will be alright…" do you know how hard it has been waiting for that moment, and then the time she finally knows your back…your captured, hurt, and when Numbuh five came to get you and had to leave…all the time she was thinking that you were gonna just leave again without saying goodbye.'

'Never,' he said when seeing the tears begin to fall, Nigel pulled her into a hug, careful not to hurt her as he held her in his arms. 'I'm sorry Abby,' he breathed as she held on to him tighter, never wanting him to go again. She had found her safe haven in him…

As they sat there, neither realised they were being watched, Maurice looking in on them from a distance with a smile before leaving only saying one word. 'Thankyou…' the other members of Sector V also seeing the sweet moment shared between their two bosses. 'I guess Numbuh one can have some time,' Kuki remarked, Wally looking up to see her smiling as she made the remark, the three operatives leaving them alone.

'Numbuh five…?' Nigel breathed,

'Mm…?'

'I'll always be here…' he promised her as she slowly began to fall asleep in his arms, believing that no matter what, he would keep to his word.

**Well I hope you enjoyed :) I will be updating again soon. For those who are interested the scene between Nigel and Abby there at the end I have done a sketch of which is on deviant art. My account name is "xMasqueradeAngelx" and you will find the sketch along with another NigelXAbby sketch. So there was quite a lot of romance, but will Cree still be out for revenge? What will happen now that Nigel has returned...and what will the Galactic Kids Next Door have too say? All coming up in the following chapters. Review please! Thankyou x **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	13. Time together

**Hi everyone and good evening :) I hope your all okay, here is Chapter 13 which looks at Nigel and Abby spending some time together and Nigel finally facing up to some of the main operatives from the Galactic Kids Next Door... **

**I hope you all enjoy, please review thankyou! **

With Numbuh One now amongst them once again, Numbuh five had yet to mention him staying permanently. Yet the topic was constantly playing on her mind, in knowing that the Galactic Kids Next Door wouldn't keep away forever…a fact she knew only too well. As Abby slowly recovered, she had been able to move around a lot easier, the pain being very sharp to begin with. This leaving her little option but to follow Numbuh three's orders much to Kuki's delight. Though considering Nigel spent most of his time with Abby, she slowly watched his injuries fade as his strength rose once again, while he looked over her ensuring she was alright. A week and a half on and as Numbuh One knocked before entering the room, he looked around to see for the first time Numbuh five out of bed and perched on her windowsill. She now wore her usual attire, and for now Nigel's sunglasses remained set upon the brim of her red cap. Looking over to him as Nigel came in, Abby was careful as she jumped lightly to the floor, the aching across her back momentary as she straightened up. 'Good morning Numbuh five,'

'Morning Numbuh one,' she greeted coming to sit down on the sofa.

'You're getting better I see…I'm very pleased to see you up today,' Nigel remarked offering her a smile.

'Yeah now Numbuh five knows why Numbuh three complained and she was only confined to the tree house for two days!' Abby responded in an exasperated manner.

Chuckling lightly, Nigel watched Numbuh five with a smile, he had missed her so much and to be fair she was like the ever-rational side of him…relaxed and easy-going even when things were at there worst.

'Hey Numbuh one?'

'Yeah?' Nigel responded withdrawing from his reverie.

'Do you think we could take a walk?'

'Sure,' he nodded getting up, handing her a scarf as they made to leave. 'You don't want the common cold on your back as well as Cree do you?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'No,' she sighed giving in and putting it around her as they went down into the living room. Since the incident December had been just around the corner, and with this being the case the weather had gotten a lot colder. 'Hey Numbuh five, nice to see ya were able to get up today,' Numbuh four grinned, 'how are ya feeling?'

'Good,' she smiled, 'though Numbuh five will be even better when she gets some fresh air.'

'We're gonna go for a walk, see you guys later.'

Going past the main controls room, Abby frowned at the thought of all she needed to catch up on. 'Numbuh five's dreading the amount of paperwork she's gotta do soon…'

'Don't worry I've been doing it, everything is completely finished and updated, you just need to sign a couple of forms and a statement verifying what happened with Cree,' Numbuh one assured her.

'So remind Numbuh five where you get the idea that she's a better leader than you are?' Abby queried sceptically, Nigel pausing and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'You are and always have been in many ways better than I have…but one reason does stand clear as it always did. You know when to take a break,' he breathed honestly. 'You're the most relaxed and level-headed of the team and you often think things through where I misjudge them, you've always shown such strength and yet at the same time you were there for everyone if they ever needed you…that's why.'

'Yeah…though you will always rise above Numbuh five in one thing,'

'Whats that? A workaholic?' he replied with a grin as Abby shook her head.

'No…you will always succeed in caring for Numbuh five, when she forgets or has to stop looking out for herself…'

'Abby,' he breathed pulling her into a tentative and gentle embrace before they walked outside into the fresh open air.

Being out in the warming sunlight –to Abby- had never felt as good as it did that afternoon. Everything seemed to shine and glimmer with hope…hope. A word that lingered in Numbuh five's mind as she looked up to Nigel with a thoughtful expression…

'Numbuh one…can Numbuh five ask you something?' Glancing at Abby, Nigel sighed before answering…he had expected this moment.

'Yes…'

'Are you here to stay?'

Nigel's POV

The words had hit hard, though I knew to expect them, it made it no easier. How could I tell her that the Galactic Kids Next Door had been on my back since the moment I'd returned? Not easily…but honestly I decided.

'I want to stay, but…up there…the operatives aren't quite as supportive of it.' Seeing the pained expression Abby tried so hard to compose was tearing me apart. She wanted me here and I wanted nothing more than to comply immediately, because I too wanted the same.

'Is this the point where you tell Numbuh five its for the best and that she will be okay?' Abby asked quietly,

'No,' I said bringing her to look at me…my defences weakening. 'Please never believe that…I just…I need you to help me to stay,' I partially pleaded, 'I can't do it alone.'

'You don't have too, you've got all of us behind you Numbuh one…but are you sure you wanna do this? Numbuh five thought you wanted a chance with the Galactic Kids Next Door…'

'…and I had it. It made me miserable and resentful. Because I left the best thing I'd ever had…my friends, family and my team here on earth with Sector V. I've waited too long to see you…everyday was difficult.'

'Things here were no better,' Abby sighed confirming Kuki's words to Nigel a few weeks before.

'But I'm back now, and I _am_ here to stay…if you want me,'

'Well the Galactic Kids Next Door won't know whats hit them…because they're messing with the members of Sector V now.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Smiling at her Nigel and Abby continued there walk in a comfortable silence for the most part, enjoying the pleasure of simply being together. 'Do you think we should head back?' Abby sighed finally,

'I guess so,' Nigel replied in the same reluctant tone.

'Well it's just that Numbuh five hasn't spent much time with her other team mates in the past week or so, and she thinks it might be nice to chill out with everyone that has done a lot for her,' she smiled.

'Come on then,' Nigel grinned when he noticed the slightly weakened stride she took as they walked back. 'Are you okay?'

'The pains just coming back a bit…' she admitted, Numbuh one stopping her and leaning forward slightly. 'What?' she asked laughing,

'Get on; you're not straining yourself,'

'Yeah and neither are you, Numbuh five's fine,' she replied when she noted how Nigel didn't move.

'You're also stubborn, just let someone help you for once, call it partly making up for not getting to you sooner,' he remarked with a tone of seriousness in his voice. 'I feel to blame as it is…'

'…alright, okay you win,' she sighed in defeat, though Numbuh one saw the small smile on her face as he then swept her up. 'Hey that wasn't part of the deal,' she said in exasperation.

'You said I could help,'

'Yeah and your misleading to Numbuh five,' she said making them both laugh as they approached Sector V.

Getting inside however, the light-hearted atmosphere went out of the window upon hearing the irritated and raised voice of Numbuh 86. 'Maybe we can still escape?' Numbuh one suggested, Abby raising an eyebrow as he set her down gently.

'Abandoning duty? Is this still Numbuh one Numbuh five is talking too?' Abby grinned,

'I think I've spent too much time taking in your nature,' he nodded, 'though don't count on it lasting,' he grinned. Sighing as they approached the main controls room, knowing it wasn't going to be a simple visit from Numbuh 86. Since the incident she had sent forward any messages for Numbuh five, but had become impatient with Numbuh's two, three and four insisting that she be allowed to rest. So know upon learning Abby was at last up, Numbuh 86 didn't hesitate in coming to see the supreme leader and her boss…

'…and just where is Numbuh five? Her first day out and she hasn't reported to the moon base at all yet…'

'Relax Numbuh 86 she's here,' Numbuh one said lightly, the hot headed operative turning with narrowed eyes.

'I knew it! I absolutely knew you'd have something to do with this. You're back for less than two minutes and you're already causing trouble…'

'Numbuh 86, fall into place and show some respect,' Numbuh five demanded in irritation.

'Er sorry Numbuh five…'

'No, not Numbuh five, Numbuh one,' she responded expectantly, Nigel look from one to the other in surprise.

'…I'm…sorry Numbuh one…' she sighed, clearly finding the apology difficult.

'Better,' Abby remarked now smiling again. 'So what is there to report?'

'Numbuh five –if your up for it- there is problems surrounding older operatives who have been demanding to see you, I told them that you were out of action but they're not getting the message.'

'Heh, and there was Numbuh five thinking she was gonna have a chilled day. Alright so where do I have to meet these operatives?'

'Moon base or here, your choice, though I still think that those boys need something said to them about their irresponsible and arrogant behaviour towards the matter.'

'What like you?' Numbuh four responded, falling silent at the piercing glare he received from Numbuh 86, the others trying not to laugh.

'Send them here, it will make it easier on Numbuh five…though she doesn't want them coming any later than three pm as she'd like to have some time to adjust to things while Numbuh five recovers.'

'Of course Numbuh five, I'll see to it immediately,' Numbuh 86 nodded leaving the room swiftly.

'Since when have you been able to tell her off like that?' Nigel asked turning to Abby,

'Trust Numbuh five it's like a dog with a bone…irritating but it has its uses.'

Going into the meeting room an hour on Numbuh one left Numbuh five's side; approaching his higher operatives with an unreadable expression. 'Numbuh one,' Chad remarked formally, Numbuh 313 ignoring the British operative completely. Meanwhile Numbuh infinity stood in the centre separating the four operatives out, merely studying Nigel before looking to Abby and nodding politely. 'Good day operative Numbuh five, we shall not consume much of your time. We are here for a simple matter.'

'If it's concerning Numbuh one, then Numbuh five thinks this could take a while.'

'But of course…it was bound to be something of a difficulty saying goodbye for a second time,' Numbuh infinity said in calm understanding.

'I won't be returning,' Nigel remarked plainly, the Galactic Kids Next Door operatives finally drawing their attention to him.

'I'm afraid that will not be permitted,' Numbuh 313 cut in smoothly.

'…and since when was that up to you?' Nigel shot back.

'Numbuh one's right, you have no say in his decision. If he wishes to rejoin his old team and Numbuh five then it's his choice,' Abby added coming to his side.

'Quite defensive of him aren't you?' Numbuh 313 smirked raising an eyebrow, Chad glancing between them but continuing to say nothing.

'Numbuh five doesn't think she needs to call in the rest of her team to prove that he will be greatly welcomed back by all the operatives amongst us.'

'You are a strong and dedicated leader it would seem,' Numbuh infinity remarked carefully, 'it was certainly the correct choice for you to be made supreme leader of the Kids Next Door. However…' he sighed turning back to Nigel. 'I'm afraid you cannot leave the Galactic Kids Next Door, your knowledge of us is too extensive…'

'Does it matter? Numbuh one is a highly ranked operative,' Numbuh five replied frowning.

'Maybe so, but that doesn't affect anything, his memory would have to be erased upon departure and he would also be unable to return to the Kids Next Door as a normal field operative…neither would it be advisable for him to be amongst operatives that he used to work closely with.'

'That's none of your concern Numbuh infinity, you can't erase Numbuh one's memory just like that. What would he use the information for? I happen to trust Numbuh one with my life, and I don't think your doubts of him are at all valid.'

'Yeah, and look where your leadership skills and weighing up of situations have gotten you' Numbuh 313 rebuked taking in Numbuh five's still healing injuries, the bruising in her features and across her arm still visible.

'Leave Abby out of this,' Nigel said angrily stepping subconsciously in front of her, Numbuh infinity looking between the two with a curious expression.

'Why should we allow you to leave the Galactic Kids Next Door? Do you have your memory erased?'

'No, I want to be with my team, that's all I know that I ever really wanted.'

'It's too late for you to go back,' Numbuh 313 stated.

'Actually it's not, you don't have the say in how the Kids Next Door is run, Numbuh five is the supreme leader and as such I will reinstate Numbuh one as a full time member of the Kids Next Door.'

'You cannot do that…'

'Try me,' Numbuh five said leaving her third person speech for only a moment. Watching her with an intrigued expression, Numbuh infinity was about to speak when Chad cut across him.

'Let Numbuh one do as he pleases, he is a trustworthy operative and all his previous records are proof of that.' Looking to every operative in the room Numbuh infinity looked to the two earth-bound operatives before him.

'Numbuh one…I have reached a decision…' he breathed.

**I'm really terrible for doing that to you all :) But those of you who have seen my other fanfics will know I do like to leave cliffhangers. So what will Infinity decide? Will he allow Nigel to stay or not, but regardless how will the rest of the team take the decision? Some slight romantic mentionings for Nigel and Abby there too. Please review and I shall update soon. **

**Review and Goodnight thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	14. Infinity's Decision

**Hi everyone! Okay just want to start by saying I am so sorry for the very delayed update of about 3 weeks...I've had a lot going on with rehearsals, a drama performance exam last night and such....**

**Anyway here is the new chapter, thankyou to my reviewers who have been very patient in awaiting this (writer's block also doens'nt help). I've also noticed a few new readers lurking and adding this to their favourite's or alerts without reviewing...I won't name, names....yet. So do review as these chapter's take a lot of time to write...thankyou and enjoy! x  
**

'I have reached a decision Numbuh one…' Numbuh infinity breathed, everyone looking to him with baited breath, when the door burst open. Turning in surprise, the operatives looked to see Hoagie, Kuki and Wally all in the doorway gasping for breath.

'Ya…can't…get rid of Numbuh one…' Numbuh four panted, 'he's a great operative and getting rid of him would be ya worst mistake.'

'Wally's right, Numbuh one has always done his best for the team-yeah he may have over-worked us and acted like a complete jerk at times, but he still means well,' Kuki added.

'Not your best persuasion girl,' Abby remarked looking back to her friend. 'But they're right, without Numbuh one, a lot of the successful missions we've had may not exist. Numbuh five has been in Sector V with a lot of operatives as Numbuh five's sure you know, and she can tell you that he is one of the most honourable operatives Numbuh five has ever worked with. But more than that he's one of her best friends, it hurt for Numbuh five to see him go the last time when he thought it was what he wanted…but now she won't stand to see him go when he doesn't want too…that isn't something you could ever ask of her.'

'You're defensive of Numbuh one,' Numbuh infinity noted smoothly, Abby tensing slightly, when her muscles relaxed as she nodded.

'Yeah…because he's saved Numbuh five's neck a lot…but never before has she seen him as determined to help her…as he was a couple of weeks back. She's grateful of what Numbuh one did for her, and she doesn't want him to leave again.' Looking over to her, Numbuh one didn't allow his emotions to overcome him, refraining from placing his arm on her shoulder.

Glancing from operative to operative, Numbuh infinity seemed satisfied with Abby's response, though Numbuh five felt the eyes of her fellow operatives on her. Noting how her cheeks burned she then lowered her cap slightly, looking to Nigel who smiled at her encouragingly.

'I look at all of you, and it amazes me…when I came here today I didn't expect such a…difficulty in returning Numbuh one to the Galactic Kids Next Door base. However I was proven wrong.'

'Numbuh five doesn't think that Sector V's team is by far that predictable…' Abby remarked folding her arms.

'As I said before we were joined by your other team-mates…I have made my decision.'

'Well don't just keep us waitin' on it…cause then we got time to argue with ya if ya don't let him stay,' Numbuh four said impatiently.

'Very well. Numbuh one…' Numbuh infinity said turning to the British orientated operative, 'you may return to your former position with the Kid's Next Door if you so wish…'

'Thankyou,' Nigel sighed in relief, Abby looking to the operative in confusion.

'What made you give in so easily?'

'Your display of fondness for one another is an example of how a true team is formed; held and never broken…that is why.' Watching Numbuh infinity carefully, Abby noted his flawlessly composed features, giving away no hint of what he was truly thinking. Yet it was Numbuh 313 who interrupted the relaxed atmosphere that had now entered the room.

'But you can't simply let him off the hook like that. He broke the rules, he did things which were reckless and could have cost the Galactic Kid's Next Door dearly and…'

'He helped in seeing that one of his friends was safe before he allowed himself to be treated. Nigel never did seem to settle in the Galactic Kid's Next Door, but he has understood where he belongs and fought for it, with his team who never left his side to begin with. That is why he may stay…'

'Yeah now shut up Numbuh 313 you're getting on my nerves,' Chad remarked irritably,

'Oh and your so innocent,'

'One more word and you'll wish that you had an adult backing you up,' the blonde teen threatened, 313 flinching slightly, despite his attempt to cover it up.

'Don't get yourself into trouble on my account,' Nigel suggested, Chad turning to him with a slight grin, though he tried to keep his tone serious.

'It wouldn't be the first time…'

'Numbuh one,' Numbuh infinity now remarked seriously, 'you know the rules of the Galactic Kid's Next Door upon departure…it is up to Numbuh five to reinstate you as a full time operative for the Kid's Next Door.'

'I understand, and can only hope that she and the others will have me back,'

'Course we will silly! Why do you think we've been arguing your return for the past…five minutes?' Kuki replied, Nigel unable to suppress a smile at her light-hearted view of the situation.

'Well naturally that would be up to Operative Number Five as the Supreme Leader of the Kid's Next Door.'

'Thankyou, but Numbuh five thinks we all know what she'll be doing,' Abby grinned, Numbuh infinity nodding to her.

'Of course. Though I would like to add something before I depart…you are by far one of the strongest teams that have been recorded in the Kid's Next Door as field operatives. The amount you have faced –some of which have been reckless attempts but still successful- leads me to believe that you will ultimately be the only ones that can ever stop Father.'

'Your faith in them over the Galactic Kid's Next Door is honestly a mistake,' Numbuh 313 muttered bitterly, Chad silencing him with a furious glare and a balled fist.

'Numbuh 313, tell me what makes a good operative,' Numbuh infinity requested now drawing his attention to the outspoken operative.

'The way he respects the rules, follows them without fail, and never steps out of line.'

'No.' Numbuh infinity turning back after his brief statement too look at Nigel. 'What makes a good operative is not his knowledge, his ability to stay in line…but the risks and daring attitude that is sometimes needed within our missions. Fierce determination to do whats right or to correct something done wrong is something of benefit…' he continued beginning to pace, Numbuh's one, two, three, four and five watching and listening intently, Abby having her hat still tilted forward, with the sunglasses resting on the brim. 'What makes a good operative is his willingness to admit he has gone wrong and accept the help that his team offer…to have a team that you know you can rely on is what makes you who you are. Am I right?'

'Yes,' Nigel nodded, 'I understand sir.'

'Then I have no more to say. Numbuh 274, 313, let's go.'

'Yes sir,' they responded, Numbuh 313 sounding more begrudged.

'Numbuh infinity,' Abby said suddenly as they turned to leave, catching her arm slightly and pausing as she bit her lip in order to silence her pain.

'Yes Numbuh five?'

'Thanks.'

'You're right Operative Numbuh Five. You are far from predictable,' he smiled, 'though I would advise you rest further before restarting missions again…'

'See?! Even he agrees with me!' Kuki said exasperated, Wally looking up to her and shaking his head, though Numbuh infinity merely smiled.

'Your friends have a right to worry, Numbuh five, Numbuh one, be careful of your injuries…lead by example,' he reminded them.

'Goodbye,' Nigel concluded, the five operatives watching the other three leaving swiftly when Chad lent back in.

'Hey Numbuh one, keep this,' he grinned tossing Nigel a case.

'What's this?'

'Open it later,' Chad remarked,

'Hey, keep out of trouble,' he grinned, Chad laughing at the idea.

'Yeah, yeah, that's like me telling you not to do anything reckless or stupid…not going to happen…though I think Numbuh 313's gonna have a lot to ask too'

Nigel assuring him he would and watching as the last of Chad's blonde hair disappeared from sight.

'So…' Numbuh five grinned as they were left alone, 'you're here to stay…'

'If you'll have me,' Nigel responded with a weak smiled, Abby glancing at Numbuh's two, three and four who were also grinning, before looking back to Numbuh one with a smile.

'Well Numbuh five's only got one thing to say to you. Welcome back…Numbuh one.'

Putting his arms around her waist, careful of her tender wounds where her sister had struck her so hard, Nigel held her in his embrace. Pausing in surprise at this sudden gesture of affection, Abby let her hat fall forward as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Though their moment was interrupted as Numbuh 86 came bustling in. 'What happened? Numbuh five, is their anything that is required to be done…?' she asked looking from one to the other.

'No…well actually you can do Numbuh five a favour and call a meeting up at the moon base. Numbuh five wants every operative there.'

'Yes Numbuh five, when do you want the meeting to take place though?'

'Tomorrow at least…Numbuh five doesn't feel like trying a journey to the moon base, and she highly doubts her team will let her.'

'She ain't wrong there,' Numbuh four added, Numbuh 86 rounding on him.

'QUIET! Do not speak over your Sector's leader…'

'Numbuh 86, if Numbuh five wants to have a go at one of her team-mates –which she doesn't- she would do it herself...So do you mind?'

'Sorry…Numbuh five…'

'Right, Numbuh five will see you at the moon base tomorrow. Midday, don't be late.'

'Yes sir,' Numbuh 86 nodded leaving the room.

'So anyone want a pizza?' Numbuh four offered clearly glad of Numbuh 86's departure.

'Definitely,' they all agreed smiling, the group going back through the tree house with no doubts or worries present in their minds…however both Nigel and Abby were left with inner thoughts of the last few days that they had experienced…from the day they were reunited to this point as Numbuh one became part of the team again.

'Oh by the way Numbuh one, we returned the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. to the garage.'

'I never took it out?' Nigel remarked in confusion

'That was Numbuh five…'

'You drove the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R.?'

'Sorry…but Numbuh five needed something fast to get to you, and it was the best thing she could think of…'

'No, don't say sorry, it just surprised me…'

'Yeah well this girl likes to travel fast where possible,' Abby grinned.

'Then why do ya insist we take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so much?' Numbuh four asked folding his arms.

'It's easier to communicate when you're all in one vehicle,' Numbuh two said thoughtfully.

'Don't worry Numbuh four, Numbuh five promises next time we're on a mission where we can do it…we'll take the G.A.R.G.O.Y.L.E.C.Y.C.L.E.'s'

'Ya know, suddenly I wish we had a mission,' Wally grinned, making them laugh as they ordered their pizza.

Later that evening as they sat in Numbuh five's room, Abby brought up the night that she had awoken. 'You remember how you told Numbuh five that you'd always be there for her?'

'Yes…?'

'Did that mean you had no intentions of leaving?'

'Not unless you guys didn't want me to return, I just didn't want to say anything in case trying to stay here proved more difficult than I thought.'

'Then it's a good job you've got a team like us behind you,' Abby replied smirking.

'You know, since I left…you were all on my mind all the time…I couldn't let go of the feeling I'd made the worst mistake in my life.'

'Which you quickly corrected,' Abby reminded him,

'Yeah though it felt like an eternity…I'm only sorry I didn't call for you all when I arrived back…'

'You were following orders…' Abby responded looking down slightly, 'you were just doing what you thought was right.'

'…and look what it caused,' he breathed lifting her chin so that she would look at him, 'you got so badly hurt…'

'Cree and Numbuh five had that fight coming for a long time…what Cree did to you just added to Numbuh five's anger.'

'I'm just glad we got to you before…before Cree could really do some damage.'

'Same…if you'd fallen into Father's clutches…'

'I know,' he nodded. 'So tell me…why did you insist upon fighting on your own so much?'

'You heard about that?'

'Yeah…and saw some of it…'

'How?'

'The Galactic Kid's Next Door monitors a lot of the trouble on earth…that's how they inform the moon base so easily.'

'Numbuh five had already lost one friend…it may have just been through a transfer…but she didn't want to lose any of her other operatives. It just seemed more bearable fighting alone…because it made Numbuh five forget, just for that time…that you'd gone.'

'Not a mistake I will ever make again…'

'Numbuh five's glad…' she smiled, her happiness at his rejoining the team unhidden…and certainly not unspoken…

**So what's coming up next for the team? How will Cree have been during this time after leaving the battle, when will Maurice resurface? and how will Father have reacted?? That and some Christmas themes all coming up with a touch of romance. **

**Please review and I will update soon! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	15. Christmas Proposals

**Hey everyone, again sorry about the delay, but it has been really hectic, with a show, my birthday, really late nights, early starts and everything all thrown together. Anyway can I just say before people start reading this chapter that I am considering bringing this fanfic to an end in the next chapter... **

**If you really want me to continue, let me know and review, because otherwise I'm afraid it will end, as though it's done quite well on reviews, I have three other on-going fanfics, and many keen readers and reviewers that have kept me going...but this one just hasn't in recent chapters. So that's partially why...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and review thankyou!  


* * *

**As a week passed, and the team slowly got back on their feet, Abby and Nigel were soon able to fight again, the missions having no end once they got started on that first morning…

'So whats the word Numbuh two?' Numbuh five asked coming into the controls room.

'Numbuh eighty six has just been in contact to say that Father is livid about Numbuh ones escape, and is apparently sending his minions through the city to find him.'

'Well he'll find us alright,' Numbuh five replied.

'You know, I'm confused,' Kuki remarked suddenly, the other four operatives turning to her, wondering what to say as they didn't think it too out of the ordinary.

'Whats there to be confused about Numbuh three?' Numbuh five asked finally,

'Well, it's just, who's the boss now?' Kuki replied, Abby and Nigel exchanging a glance…they were stood together over-looking the plans for the newest mission and since Nigel's return, it had been something they'd failed to discuss. Yet looking at Nigel with a smile, he seemed to read her thoughts as they realised their decision was already made.

'Numbuh five guesses you could say we both are…' Abby said decisively, Nigel looking around at the team and back to Abby before nodding and meeting her smile.

'I agree, I think it will be quite a benefit to have two leaders, after all with Numbuh five's experience as Supreme Leader she will continue to work well. Despite your initial doubts when I reinstated you as the Sector V leader…'

'Numbuh five didn't think that she would be that good a leader…after the last time…'

'We learn from our mistakes Numbuh five,' Nigel replied softly, Abby about to reply when Wally cut in.

'Can we just go already? There's some adults I'd like to teach a lesson for what they did to you two…' Looking at each other Nigel and Abby nodded, saying in perfect unison.

'Kid's Next Door Battle Stations!'

Watching as everyone left the main control room ready to go and get on the G.A.R.G.O.Y.L.E.C.Y.C.L.E.'s, Abby made Nigel wait until they were alone.

'Numbuh one?'

'Yeah?'

'Do Numbuh five a favour, and put these on,' she said handing Nigel his sunglasses with a smile. 'She thinks that it's about time you started wearing these again…' Putting them on with a smile, Abby nodded to him with a smirk.

'Much better…now there's the Numbuh one I remember…' she grinned, the team leaving for their first mission as a reunited team, with nothing holding them back.

As December came around, the Kid's Next Door were rushed off their feet with problems concerning adults and Father who was still trying to make their lives difficult. Every sector had found themselves weighed down with work, rendering them exhausted. So late one evening as the team returned from a mission Numbuh five wasn't able to relax with her team-mates, and instead went through the files from their latest mission. Glancing over the screens which linked to the moon base with little interest, it was then that Numbuh eighty-six appeared on one of the main screens. 'Numbuh five…do you have a moment?'

'If this is over more decommissioning, Numbuh five already told ya she wants nothing to do with it…'

'No it's nothing to do with that…I just wanted to ask…um, well, the thing is…'

'Come on, just say it, you're never that reserved Numbuh eighty-six,' Numbuh five remarked with an eyebrow rose.

'Alright, it's with Christmas coming up, the operatives are wanting a party…you know one night, to celebrate the holidays.'

'What kind of party?'

'The usual, music…dancing, food…It's just so all the operatives who have friends in different sectors can all see each other before Christmas.'

'Numbuh five sees no problem in that,' Abby nodded with a slight smile.

'Well there was one other thing…'

'Which was?'

'Some of the operatives suggested that everyone take dates for the evening…so ya know, they can all dress up a bit…'

'Oh no…Numbuh fives not being roped into dates, you can have the party, but Numbuh five ain't going along with that one…'

'But you're the supreme leader, and as such your supposed to attend major events, host them, and dress accordingly.'

'Numbuh five will organise it, but lets get something clear Numbuh eighty six, Numbuh five doesn't dress up like others…it's not her style and she doesn't suit it. Now Numbuh five will send the new reports up to the moon base tomorrow, and as for this party, Numbuh five will start making arrangements and contact the sector leaders when she's sorted things out. Goodnight,' she finished closing the window and sitting back with a sigh.

'You sound tired,' Nigel remarked coming into the room calmly.

'Like you wouldn't believe, there's just been so much to do lately, Numbuh five doesn't know whether she's coming or going.'

'It will be fine,' he assured her, 'your doing a great job and you know I can handle the paperwork. We are the two bosses after all…'

'Yeah, Numbuh five knows, she also knows how you can shut yourself off when working so hard. So she didn't want to give you too much…'

'Something's bothering you…' Nigel noted, 'and somehow I don't think it's got anything to do with the Christmas party…am I right?' Sighing, Abby realised just how well Nigel seemed to know her, the thought almost making her blush, when the problem she had came to mind, ruining that moment.

'Numbuh five's gotta go home for the weekend…Dad's noticed that Numbuh five's not been there that much in recent months…'

'…and why's that a problem? I thought you got on with your Dad?'

'Numbuh five does,' Abby nodded, 'but Cree's going to be there too,' she added, seeing Nigel tense. 'Exactly,' she sighed, when Nigel put a hand under her chin so that her brown eyes met his cerulean blue ones.

'We'll be watching over the weekend you're gone…then if you have any trouble call the emergency assault squad…we'll be right there.'

'Numbuh five doesn't doubt it, but she also doesn't want you getting into any fights with her again, that's Numbuh five's battle…'

'I want you to promise me something while your there Abby…' Nigel said in all seriousness now, his use of her actual name proof of that.

'What is it?' Abby asked watching as he held her gaze.

'Please don't start any fights with Cree alone, not without one of us there…'

'Numbuh one…'

'Promise me…I don't want you getting hurt again…it was crushing enough to see once, and I'm not about to see it again.' Looking at him wordlessly for a moment, Abby was left with little option, his concerned expression having an effect on her that she'd never known happen before.

'Okay…Numbuh five promises…but if Cree starts anything, I'm not responsible for that…'

'Just call us if there's a problem, that's all I ask,' Nigel replied, Abby nodding.

'Alright.'

'So…whats this about a Christmas party…?' he responded, Abby sighing as she began to explain it.

As the weekend arrived too quickly for Abby's liking, she was soon at home, with her laptop for keeping in touch with her team-mates and weapons for protection, she was as ready as she could be for Cree's arrival. Yet she didn't linger downstairs…Going into her room reluctantly, Numbuh five sat down on her bed, and was looking through her music with the aim of playing something loud so she didn't have to listen to her sister Cree…but that wasn't about to happen. As Cree simply walked in and sat down, having followed her sister in Abby removed a Kid's Next Door weapon from under her pillow and aimed it at her sister. 'Numbuh five suggests you get out…' Abby remarked in a deadly tone, Cree not rolling her eyes at her sister like usual.

'Oh put it down Crabigail, I could disarm you _so _easily…'

'Wanna try it?' Abby challenged, when she remembered her promise to Nigel and lowered it only slightly.

'Listen Abby, I'm not here to start a fight, so would you just knock it off,' Cree sighed.

'No, you nearly killed Numbuh five, and you beat one of her best friends to a pulp. So if you expect Numbuh five to be calm, then girl you got the wrong idea.'

'I don't expect you to forgive me for it…' Cree began.

'Well Numbuh five's glad that you at least have gotten that in to your arrogant teenage head. Now if you would get out before Numbuh five throws you through that door…' Abby started threateningly when their Dad put his head round the door, prompting her to hide the weapon quickly.

'Well isn't it nice to see you two sisters home for a change, with all the bonding and the talking, and the sister, sister time and the…oh you know what I mean…'

'Yes Daddy,' they responded sweetly in unison, their act to cover up their hatred for one another working every time as their parents went on unsuspecting of what happened between them.

'Now where was Numbuh five? Oh yeah, get out.'

'Look, just here me out girl…I know you hate me, and trust me, you have every right too. But it's nearly Christmas and after what happened a few weeks ago…I want us to get on, just for the holidays. Then you can hate me afterwards if you want…' Looking at her sister suspiciously, Abby considered the request, when she asked in a calmer tone,

'Give Abby a reason why she should…' Cree sighing,

'Come on sis, don't you ever get tired of _pretending _that we get on? Can't we just do it for Christmas, give some meaning back to what we used to have…even if it's just for our parents…'

'Why would you even want to Cree?'

'Lets just say that someone convinced me what I did a few weeks back, was way out of order considering the fact that despite everything…we are family.'

'Real reason?' Abby returned,

'Alright…I feel guilty. Now are you happy?'

'No,' Abby replied, 'Numbuh five doesn't believe for a minute that you could ever change…and she would have to see it for a long time before she'd even dare to believe it. If you want Numbuh five to _act _nicer on Christmas day when we have to be here, then fine.'

'You know Crabigail, you are so stubborn…' Cree replied when Abby turned to her sister, her black braid flying over her shoulder.

'Stubborn? Oh you have no idea girl, but who's fault is that? Do you think it was easy having your sister betray you and everything you believe in? Do you think Numbuh five wanted to see Numbuh eleven, the very team member who brought her up in the Kid's Next Door, just leave and cause trouble? Numbuh five is sick of fighting with you Cree, but what choice does she have? None, because you never gave her one. You can't accept that Numbuh five will never betray the Kid's Next Door, or her friends, or that no matter what happens Numbuh five will always put them over you. Because you've never given me any reason to do any different…what you did to Nigel…that's unforgivable to Numbuh five…'

'It's part of the job! I can't help it if your on the enemies side now Abby, I don't always like what I have to do, but like you I have my reasons for doing it…'

'Oh yeah, and what did the Kid's Next Door ever do to you?' Abby responded, both sisters now on their feet as they talked, not taking their eyes off each other.

'They were going to decommission me…' she sighed.

'So why couldn't you go out with some dignity girl? Why did you have to let things happen like they did?'

'You wouldn't understand…things become so different when you realise your about to be thrown out of something that you've put your heart in for so many years. All your opinions change…you just don't see it all in the same way ever again.'

'Then why is it some people don't change but you did?'

'Abby, I've changed in some ways yes…but you've never exactly been accepting…'

'Can you blame Numbuh five?!' Abby replied incredulously, 'you try and attack her friends on a weekly basis, or get some of the other teenagers to do it. You don't accept Numbuh five either Cree, remember that.'

'Look will you just accept what I ask or not? It's one day, and I'll even admit, I'm more stubborn that you are, so you can't say that this is that bad an idea. We would be acting anyway…so why can't we have an attempt to make it real for once?'

'Fine…one day. But that's it,' Abby replied. She wasn't sure why she gave in like she did…part of her wondered if she really did miss her sister more than she allowed herself to let on. But whatever it was, it felt suddenly strange to think that things could every go back to normal…for just one day.

'You never know, it could even be a bit of fun,' Cree replied with a slight grin,

'What you mean one day where we're not pointing guns at each other from under the table,' Abby responded with a smirk.

Returning to Sector V the following day, Abby wasn't surprised to be questioned about her stay at home… 'I'm surprised ya didn't want us round there to settle the score within the first ten minutes…' Numbuh four remarked, Abby laughing lightly.

'Yeah, you would have taken great pleasure in that…'

'So it was alright? Nigel asked getting her to himself after a few minutes, as they excused themselves into the control room.

'Yeah, though Numbuh five will explain it later…right now she's in need of some time without thinking about her sister and any other problems…'

'It's a fair point, and you deserve a break,' Nigel agreed, 'the Christmas party should help…'

'Well other than the fact that Numbuh five's organising it she guesses so…'

'It will be a good chance for everyone to catch up and just spend an evening without worry or concern,' he replied. 'Speaking of it though, I couldn't help but here when you discussed it with Numbuh eighty-six the mentioning of dates…'

'Oh that…Numbuh five's not even going to get started on that…it would be a useless effort for her anyway…'

'Well it's just…I know that you might not be keen on the idea…but I just wondered…well um…' he began, a blush creeping up on his features… 'I just thought I'd ask…if you'd consider being my date for the Christmas party?'

'Your asking…wait…you mean you want to take Numbuh five…as your date?'

'Yes…if you'd like to, I understand if not I mean…'

'No' Abby cut in shaking her head with a smile, 'I'd…I'd like that,' she finished, blushing herself now, when a thought came to mind.

'Does this mean Numbuh five's expected to wear a dress?' she questioned, Nigel laughing at her disapproving tone,

'Wear what you like, you shall look perfect I'm sure,' he smiled pulling her into an embrace…Abby not expecting it at all.

'You know…somehow Numbuh five thinks this party may not be too bad after all…'

* * *

**So there's romance there as promised, and plans for Christmas, there will be at least one more chapter, so it's not the end just yet,**

**But as I said, if you really want me to continue, review, and do tell me, otherwise I won't know about it and just finishing it. Thankyou though to all my reviewers who have reviewed this since the start and such... I will try and update soon **

**Thankyou and goodnight  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	16. Duty of the Heart

**Hi everyone, here is the final chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed, and enjoy the last chapter.... **

**There will be some romance mixed in with the other preparations, and a couple of twists...**

**So enjoy and review, thankyou! x

* * *

**As Christmas was now approaching, Numbuh five found that she was becoming increasingly anxious about the Christmas party. Though as she sat sorting out the decorations late one afternoon at the moon base in her office, a plan came to mind as Kuki came to help her…

'Hey Numbuh five,'

'Whats up, Numbuh three?'

'I don't know…Wally's just not been his usual self lately, he seems to be avoiding me and I can't tell why…'

'Don't you think it's a little obvious Numbuh three…' Abby began when the phone started to ring.

'I'll get it,' Kuki remarked keenly, getting up and leaving Abby to her planning, the leader of Sector V rolling her eyes with a smile as she went back to her work. Yet she was handed the phone only moments later.

'Talk to Numbuh five,' Abby remarked in way of greeting,

'Numbuh five! You've gotta help me!'

'Slow down Numbuh four, where are you?'

'The mall…I gotta get Kuki her Christmas present, and I haven't got a clue…'

'You've known Numbuh three for years Numbuh four…'

'That doesn't help; I wanna get her somethin' special this year.'

'Numbuh five wonders whether that might have something to do with the fact that you two clearly are interested in each other?'

'Don't start Numbuh five, will ya just help me?'

'Yeah…Numbuh five will get down there as soon as she can…but weren't you supposed to be doing an assignment?'

'Finished it really early…'

'You are serious,' Abby replied raising an eyebrow with a slight grin.

'Yes I am…so when can ya get here?'

'Give Numbuh five an hour, she is on the moon base after all,'

'Yeah, alright,' Wally agreed,

'…and have me a hot cocoa ready for when Numbuh five gets there will you? It's been a long morning…'

'Sure Numbuh five,' he replied, 'an' thanks…'

'Yeah, yeah, it's okay,' she replied lightly, coming off the phone and turning to Kuki. 'Numbuh five's gotta go, so can you stay here and finish the preparations for the Christmas party?'

'Sure,' she beamed sitting down happily, Numbuh five thinking how her care-free spirit was one to certainly be admired. Yet as she went out to the take off launch-pads for any operatives heading to earth, she caught sight of a S.P.A.C.E.C.Y.C.L.E. The pod beginning to seal off when she jumped on the back.

'Mind if I join ya kid? And step on it baby,' she grinned, the operative with her nodding as he took off towards earth at a speed that was both thrilling and enjoyable to Numbuh five.

Arriving within half an hour, Numbuh five was quick to head to the mall, in order to join Wally and not a moment to soon. 'You know, the things Numbuh five does for you,'

'I'll make it up to ya don't worry…I just…I can't mess this up. I wanna tell the Sheila how much she means to me…'

'And you will…now come on, let's get this present.'

'You have an idea what I can get her?'

'Yeah,' Numbuh five smiled, 'how much money do you have?'

'Quite a lot, it's all my savings…I bought all of the rest of the teams presents with my allowance.'

'Nice to know you remembered us this year, Numbuh five got you all something too,' she smiled, leading them into a jewellers.

'May I help you?' asked an elderly looking adult, who seemed to show them some kindness.

'Yeah, we're after a heart pendant, to be engraved…' Abby began when the man led them over to a case,

'Choose whichever of these you like? Is this for you my dear?' he asked.

'Nah, it's a gift for my friend here to give to his girl for Christmas.'

'How touching, well let me know which you like, and what you want engraved upon it…'

'Well the message has gotta come from you,' Abby remarked looking to Wally who nodded.

'I know what I wanna say on it, can I have that necklace, the 3D gold heart with the diamond in the corner?'

'Certainly and the message?'

'Er, right well um… "Kuki…Aishiteru…Love Wally" and an "x" at the end…'

'Of course it shall be ready within the hour, and will cost fifty dollars,'

'Yeah that's fine,' Wally replied handing the jeweller the money before they went away with an order form.

'Well that was easy…'

'Yeah, now tell Numbuh five why you couldn't have done that?'

'I just, I wanted to talk to ya, 'cause I mean you're the respected leader, an' you've been a good friend since the start…but I don't know how to tell Kuki how I feel.'

'Sometimes you've gotta be honest with those you love before it's too late…hesitation doesn't always work in your favour. You just have to be honest…Numbuh five knows that Numbuh three likes you, that's been clear for ages.'

'How can ya be so sure?'

'Have you noticed how you and Numbuh three are the only ones who frequently call each other by your actual names…?'

'Yeah I guess so…ya really think I stand a chance?'

'Yeah, you know it, Numbuh five thinks you two are a pretty cute couple if she dares to say it…'

'Really? Well I hope that I make Kuki's Christmas a good one then…but what about you Numbuh five?'

'What do you mean?'

'You and Numbuh one? Come on you can't say ya haven't noticed that one…I mean he wouldn't leave ya side while you were recovering…'

'Yeah…Numbuh five's not sure Numbuh four…things between Numbuh five and Numbuh one are complicated. She doesn't know whether he's even over Lizzie yet…'

'Well he should be…' Wally replied, cringing at the memory, 'she was bad news from day one…'

'Well we all knew that, but she meant somethin' to Numbuh one, she was like his "first love" you know,'

'You ever thought that he could be yours though?' Wally asked, 'an' I mean I wouldn't call it his "first love" more of a crush that ya thought was love. Surely you've had that before right?'

'…Well…yeah…that's true, Numbuh five guesses…' she responded thinking of how Maurice had been such a good mentor…a good friend…and at the time, her secret crush. But now things were different…

'Exactly, so who's to say what you and Number one were both looking for, was really in each other all along…?'

'Ya know, for someone who does badly at school, you sure know what you're talking about all of a sudden…'

'Course I do, my hidden genius,'

'Yeah, well come on then genius, you gotta pick up that necklace, and then Numbuh five needs to return to the moon base…'

'So are ya gonna talk to Numbuh one?'

'Yeah…Numbuh five was thinking the Christmas party would be a good time for it…'

'Ya still adamant your not wearin' a dress?'

'Don't push it…Cree already found out somehow and is now on Numbuh five's back about wearing something more "feminine"' she muttered clearly disapproving.

'Ah it wouldn't be that bad…' he started when Abby's phone started to ring.

'Numbuh five wonders who it is _this _time,' she sighed, answering the call, and barely getting out a "hello" before Kuki interrupted her.

'NUMBUH FIVE YOU GOTTA GET UP TO THE MOON BASE NOW!'

'Calm down Numbuh three, whats going on?'

'Numbuh eighty-six has got Numbuh one up here, and is taking him to the decommissioning chamber?'

'What? Well stop them, tell them Numbuh five's on her way up, and that Numbuh eighty six has orders from me not to do anything…'

'O-okay,' she stammered, Numbuh five hanging up and turning to Wally.

'Feel like a race to Moon base?' she asked grimly, Numbuh four nodding seriously, as they quickly picked up the necklace and set off straight for the decommissioning station.

As everyone filed around, arguing about why Nigel was being put up for decommissioning, everyone was silent as the glass roofing above them smashed, and Abby came in, landing easily on her feet.

'Why are you here Numbuh five? I didn't ask you to come,' he said not looking up,

'You can't decommission him; he has a right to a trial for one and a right to stay a member of the Kids Next Door as Sector V's leading operative. Numbuh five already cleared this with Numbuh infinity,' Abby stated annoyed,

'I had orders from someone higher than you to have him decommissioned…'

'Well ya can't go higher than infinity, and Numbuh five told you she cleared it.'

'I'm the head of decommissioning Numbuh five…' began Numbuh 86 in her heavy Irish accent.

'Yeah and Numbuh five's supreme leader of the Kid's Next Door,' she snapped in retaliation, aware many eyes were now on her. Numbuh five very rarely used her high position in any matter, commenting that she didn't wish to be treated any differently, but now things _were_ different.

'Abby…' Numbuh one now began, finally looking at her, he didn't want her to get in trouble due to his own fate.

'I lost my sister through this I'm not about to lose you…' she breathed, their eyes meeting as she stood in front of him. Though it was then that the argument was interrupted, a voice which spoke out calmly from the corner making Numbuh five spin on the spot.

'Very touching Abby, though I think that's the least of your worries.' Numbuh five's sister Cree stepping out into the light, Abby not holding back her anger at the arrival of the teenagers…

'You…Numbuh five knew you couldn't be trusted! Why did she let herself be let down again like this…well not anymore' she finished, going for Cree, her older sister tensing about to argue when she saw no other way but to try and over-power Abby.

Lunging at her sister, Abby jumped out of the way, spinning over and kicking Cree in the back, throwing her forwards. Turning irritably, Abby then pinned her sister down. 'You've been practising…' she remarked breathlessly, 'but what were you afraid of? 'Worried about me taking your boyfriend?' she remarked with a slight sneer.

'If I were you I wouldn't joke about it…' she returned annoyed when two teens moved to get Abby off of Cree…That was when the fights seemed to break out once again. Nigel calling to Abby in warning.

'Hit me when I'm not lookin' will ya? I'll show you' Numbuh four snapped as a teen tried to grab him, so flinging him around, Wally easily beat him, when he saw a teen going up behind Numbuh three.

'Kuki!' he yelled out, the operative spinning around and out of the way, watching the teen go straight into the concrete wall.

'Yes?' she asked smiling, Wally breathing a sigh of relief, when a burst of flames ran around the room, Abby kicking her sister off and running to free Nigel only to find his chains had been broken.

'But how…' she began when Father's voice raged through.

'You blasted Kids! So it was one of you that was responsible for Numbuh one's escape?! I should have known, so come on who's the ring leader _this _time? Or did you blundering teenagers just let him escape?'

'Who are you calling blundering teenagers?' One of the male teens growled indignantly.

'Yeah, you forgot about the fact that most of them are like you,' Maurice retaliated, Father shooting a glare at the undercover teenage operative. Watching him for a moment, Abby then realised who could have possibly convinced Cree that what she did to her little sister was wrong. It had been Maurice all along.

'It's Numbuh five you want, not anyone else,' she remarked standing forwards…

'Well aren't you the brave one,' he sneered,

'You don't need to be brave to support those who've done nothing but care about you since the beginning…you just need to know they will always be behind you,' Abby remarked. Standing her ground when he grabbed her, Father held a knife to her throat, every operative teenager and kid becoming rigid in place.

'Abby!' Nigel yelled, when he realised he couldn't take another step closer. 'No…' he breathed sinking to his knees…

'Now you see I had a plan…' Father began 'a plan to make all the kids and teenagers into instant adults…it was perfect really…genius. But I needed a test subject, someone who knew enough about the Kid's Next Door, so that I could bring them down at the same time. Initially I thought Numbuh one, but now I have the next best thing…the girl who he is best friends with. So whats it to be Nigel Uno? Your precious Numbuh five or the Kid's Next Doors secrets…in exchange for her life and complete adulthood…two for one…so whats it to be…?' he challenged.

'Get…Your…Hands…Off…My…Sister,' Cree demanded angrily,

'If you know whats good for you, you'll do as she says…' Maurice added, Abby looking up to her in disbelief.

'Cree…'

'Kid's Next Door…' Nigel said, his tone low and deadly, 'Cree, Maurice…I think it can be agreed that two forces should combine for one time only…Sector V, ready yourselves either way…'

'Oh you ain't going it alone, Nigel Uno,' Cree remarked, 'when anyone messes with my sister then they're going personal…' she remarked darkly, Maurice nodding.

'I won't stand for anything to happen to Abby…' he remarked, Cree looking from him before back to Numbuh one, an understanding coming between them.

'Kids Next Door…Teens…BATTLE STATIONS!' he called out, the others moving in when Father held the knife closer to her throat.

'Is that really a wise choice?' he asked clearly triumphant, Nigel pausing and taking in Abby's expression.

'Abby…'

'I thought as much, that he would do anything to protect you…'

'Now you see, that's where your wrong, thinking that Numbuh five needs protection…' she breathed, putting her hand over Father's as she lowered the knife ever so slightly, her hand curling over the blade as she flipped over kicking him backwards. 'NOW!' she yelled, all of them running forwards and easily binding Father, despite his attempt to burn them with the flames of his body, though it ultimately failed him.

'Someone open up a decommissioning chamber now, and lock him in,' Numbuh five ordered.

Watching as he was dragged away, Numbuh five then turned to the others quietly speaking. 'Why did you do that for Abby, Cree?' she asked, not using her operative code name.

'After what happened, I was left resenting every moment…for hurting you…Maurice made me see it was wrong, I had him check on you to ensure you were being properly taken care of…I doubted you'd forgive me, and I should have known when I came here you wouldn't believe it was only to warn you that Father was coming.'

'Abby never believed you would change your ways Cree…'

'…and I'm not, but from now on, you're my sister, regardless of what teams were on…I refuse to hurt you anymore.'

'Then leave Abby and her team alone in future, instead of treating us as your worst enemy.'

'Okay,' she nodded, Cree's promise genuine as she looked at her younger sister in a way that Abby had only remembered from their days in working together in the Kid's Next Door. Pulling her sister into a light hug, Numbuh five then stepped back to glance at Maurice with a smile, who rested a hand on her shoulder, before moving it down to take Abby's palm in his.

'Well done, you listened…' was all he said, though Abby knew exactly what he meant.

'Thankyou Maurice,' she smiled throwing her arms around him.

Yet it was at this point as Numbuh one stood watching Abby he realised he was not just looking at the Operative Numbuh Five he had left. He was looking at the newest strength behind Sector V that had always been silently lingering around, though not even Abby was aware of her authoritative status amongst not just the team but the entire Kids Next Door…So taking a step in toward her, and taking off Abby's hat, he watched as she allowed the tresses of her hair to fall freely over her shoulders, out of their usual plaits, showing her in a light Numbuh one had never seen.

'Abby Lincoln…'

'Yes Nigel?' she replied softly,

'I love you…' he remarked leaning in to kiss her ever so softly, when Abby left behind her third person speech for that moment.

'I love you too…Nigel Uno,' she replied putting her arms around his as they kissed passionately in front of the other operatives stood in that room with them, all of them knowing Nigel would never have another reason to leave the Kid's Next Door…

'So…does this mean I can convince you to wear a dress for your party next week?' Cree grinned, Abby turning to her sister with a smirk.

'Abby thinks she could be persuaded,' she smiled turning back to Nigel as she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. 'For one night only…'

* * *

**Well it's had a good run, and I hope you've all really enjoyed the fanfic over-all. If you would like a sequel, let me know when reviewing and I will consider. **

**Thankyou to all the reviewers who have kept with this. **

**Au revoir! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


End file.
